Papier-mâché Emotions
by Meg-chan2
Summary: AU fic. Genrou and Houjun are high school students who are on oppisete ends of the social spectrum. But can something bring such an odd pair together? Chapter 12 is up! (complete)
1. Chapter 1

            I have finally started a new story!!!  Yay!!!!  I hope you guys like this one.  It's got yaoi as usual so beware.  If you don't like that stuff then get lost you narrow-minded jerk!  Sorry…I get a little worked up over stuff.  Well, on with it!!!!  Oh yes, please read and review!!!!  Thanks!!

Disclaimer:  I OWN NOTHING!!!  Except for the computer I used to type this…so sad…

**Papier-mâché Emotions**   

By: Meg-chan!

Students waited in the halls of John F. Kennedy High School.  It was only one of many John F. Kennedy High Schools, but this particular one was in southern California.  It was 7:32 and school would be starting in 3 minutes.  The students rushed about getting in as much gossip as they could before the bell rang.

            At one end of the hallway, a large group was gathered around two boys, both juniors, and members of the school's championship soccer team.  If you asked anyone in the junior class who the most popular students were, these two boys would be your answer.  The tall redhead went by the name of Genrou and the other boy with his navy hair was called Kouji.  They had been best friends for as long as anyone had known them.  They weren't the smartest guys in school, but they were a lot smarter than they let on to be, but life was good for them.

            Down at the other end of the hall a smaller group had situated.  If you looked at the two groups you would notice a big difference between them.  The students in the smaller group were dressed mostly in black, and they didn't look like they had been ripped out of a magazine add.  Two of these young men were sitting on the floor, with their backs up against a row of lockers.  Houjun and his friend Hikou sat with their friends.  Houjun was the school's resident "art genius" and Hikou was pretty much just a genius.  Hikou also happened to be the manager of the soccer team (it would look good on a college application).  Their other friends included a budding actress named Megumi (she was also clad in the traditional black, but with purple and black stripped tights), an aspiring musician named Aki, and the quite bookworm Zel.  Their friendships were true, not thin like the rice paper friendships that you saw among the "popular" groups. 

            The bell rang and groans echoed down the hall.  Students stood up and began to walk to class.  As the last few people straggled into class Houjun was sitting in his Studio Art class already at work on his current painting.  The bright sun glinted of his gravity defying bangs.  Genrou also took this art class and he wasn't half bad either.  He walked in, a little late as usual.  His fiery hair almost glowed in the morning light as he sat down at his seat.  Houjun blushed slightly and turned back to his painting.  The blue haired teen had secretly admired Genrou for some time now, but he chose to keep those feelings to himself.  "Class, I have a new assignment for you.  We are going to do a bit of sculpture.  I don't what medium you use, but it must be three-dimensional.  I am going to pair you with another student for this project.  Art is not something that can be accomplished by a person alone.  Every piece of art is influenced by several people.  This is just a more direct way.  Keep working and I will come around and tell you who you will be working with."

            The class began to whisper excitedly, wondering whom their partner would be, and what they were going to make a sculpture of.  Houjun turned to his painting and frowned.  He wasn't familiar with any of the people in this class.  The young artist's hand went up to his left eye and traced an old scar that lingered there.  He didn't remember how he acquired it, as far as he knew he had always had it.  Houjun lived on his own; his parents had died when he was young so he had never been able to ask them.  He picked up his brush again and dipped it into the paint.

            Just then the teacher had stopped behind Genrou and whispered in his ear.  His eyes widened a bit, but then he quickly returned to his work.  Houjun sat painting and wondering who was lucky enough to be paired with the fiery man.  He sighed a little, shook the thoughts from his head and continued to paint.  

            A moment later he felt a tap on his arm, he turned to see the teacher smiling at him.  "Houjun, my that's coming along very nice.  Why not add a bit of white to this here?  Oh, that's perfect!  By the way, your partner is going to be…ah yes, Genrou."  A nervous wave rippled through the artist's stomach. 

"E-e-excuse me?" he asked.

"Genrou, you know who he is right?  The young man over there with the red hair."

"Uh, yes…thank you." Houjun took in a shaky breath and held it.  He then let it out slowly, and repeated the process, trying to calm himself.  It worked a bit, and he went back to his work.  

            After class was over and they began to file out into the halls, Houjun heard a call behind him.  "Houjun!"  Houjun turned to see who it was that was calling him.  His breath caught in his chest as he saw Genrou running towards him.  "Hey!  So I guess we're gonna be working together."

            Houjun kept quiet, the friends of the athlete had picked him on for years.  He didn't want to find that Genrou was the same way.  "Yes, I suppose we are."

            Genrou looked at the other teen with a puzzled look.  What was this guy's problem?  All he was trying to do was be friendly.  Oh well, he had to get to his physics class and he didn't have time to deal with this right now.  "Umm…okay, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then.  Bye."

            The fiery haired man walked off, and Houjun sighed.  God, why couldn't he just frigging talk to him?!?!?!  He didn't know what to do with his own mouth when he was near.  Houjun knelt down at his locker and took out his books for his next class.  Hikou had just walked up "Hey Houjun, what's with that look?  Somebody die?"  Houjun sat down with his head in his hands.  

"Hikou, do you think you could skip just this once?  I really need to talk to you…"


	2. Chapter 2

Well, Ruby has threatened to let Chiri-chan and Tas-chan out of the room and sick them on me!!!  Well, I'm not sure I'd completely hate that…But then Mysia threatened me with the chibis!!!!!  NOOOOOOO!!!!!!  ::backs into a corner away from the evil Hikou::  Anything but that!!!!  I promise I'll write, just keep them away!!!!  So, as promised, here you are.

Disclaimer:  Blech…I own nothing.  I own some stuff actually, just nothing in this story.  Actually…I own the freaky people who are Houjun and Hikou's friends.  Okay, they aren't freaky, actually they remind me of my friends…but yeah, and I'm off subject.

**Papier-mâché Emotions**

By:  Meg-chan! 

            Hikou looked down at his friend with concern.  He had never missed a day of class in his entire high school career and Houjun knew how important that was to him, so for the artist to ask this, it must be really important.  "Sure, if you really need to talk that badly.  What's up?"

"Not here…let's go to Marino's."

            The slightly taller and darker haired Hikou helped his friend up and followed him out to Houjun's car.  They slid into the old red VW bug.  It was a classic and Houjun was in love with it.  He had even gone so far as to name it.  He called it his ladybug.  Hikou had always picked on him for that.  They sat in silence for a while and watched as the shops sped past.  Houjun pulled up in front of Marino's.  Since it was in the middle of school and business hours, not many people were there.  

            Hikou and Houjun had been going to Marino's since they were in the 5th grade.  They felt at home there, they always went there whenever anything got them down.  They slid into their usual booth.  Houjun sat, wordless, and began playing with a napkin on the table.  He had soon ripped it into a perfect square and began to fold it into a crane.  Now Hikou knew something was wrong.  Houjun only did origami when he was really nervous or when he was worried.  "Okay, enough, what the hell is up with you?"

"Nani no da?"  He looked up with surprise in his eye.

"God, I'm your best friend, I can tell when you've got something on your mind.  Especially when you start making your birdie friends there."

            Houjun blushed, pushed the napkin aside, and took a deep breath.  He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.  He looked up into the eyes of his best friend, and they were filled with concern.  He knew he had to say something.  Well, no time like the present to "come out of the closet" as they say…

            "Hikou…first off…well, I really don't know how to say this.  I haven't told anyone this.  You're my best friend, and the only one I can tell.  I'm… I'm gay…"

            Hikou stared blankly at first.  It wasn't as if he cared, it just surprised him.  He cared about Houjun, and he was worried that something had been seriously wrong.  He heaved out a sigh of relief.  "Whew, you had me scared there for a minute.  I thought there was something seriously wrong.  Why didn't you tell me sooner?  I don't care, you are my best friend, and nothing is ever going to change that.  You still look like something's bothering you."

            Houjun looked at his best friend.  He had always known Hikou was special, but he was in awe of him now.  To be so accepting, even Houjun himself hadn't accepted it at first.  "Hikou…thank you.  You're right, something is bothering me still no da.  Maybe you can help me with this.  Well, you see, there's this guy…"

            Hikou grinned wildly.  He had been waiting for the day that Houjun would get a crush on someone.  He had expected it to be sooner, but he understood now.  Well, now that the time had come he was prepared to tease him as much as he could.  "So, Houjun-the loveless finally has a crush someone, ne?  This is too great.  Well?  Who is it?  Tell me!"

            Now Houjun hadn't been prepared for this and began to blush even worse than he already was.  He grinned shyly "Shut up you jerk no da!  I'll tell you, so just relax!  It's…well, it's Genrou…you know…the soccer player."

            If Hikou had been a Warner Brother's cartoon his eyes would have bugged out and his jaw would have dropped onto the table.  Houjun?  In love with the most popular guy in their class?  Were they talking about the same Houjun here?  The Houjun he knew was always complaining about how shallow and conceited the "in crowd" was.  But now that he thought about it, not one bad thing he had ever said was about Genrou.  Hikou looked at his friend in disbelief.  One look at his pale haired friend's eyes told him it was all true though.  Wow, he had never seen that coming.  Houjun had always seemed close to Zel, and that would be expected, they had a lot in common.  But Genrou?!?!  Well, whatever floats your boat…  "Genrou?  You're serious aren't you?  Wow…that's probably the last thing I expected…now, knowing you, you had an opportunity to talk to him, but you completely blew it because you were just to shy, ne?"

            "Y-yes.  That's exactly what happened no da!  We have to do and art project together, but I can barley string two words together.  You know what I mean?  I don't know what to do…"

            The taller boy smiled.  He shook his head and his tied back hair swung freely on his back.  Hikou smiled.  "I think I can pull some strings, and see what he thinks of you.  I happen to be pretty close with Kouji, ever since I started managing the soccer team.  I'll see what I can do so just relax.  Okay?  You look like a wreck.  Now, if that's all, lets get back.

            Houjun looked up and smiled at his friend.  Sometimes he felt like he didn't deserve to have such a friend.  Hikou grinned in return, pulled the artist up out of the booth and then they walked back to the car in silence.

That's the end of chapter two!!!  Did you guys like it?  I hope so.  I'm not sure if it was that good.  But I hope you liked it.  Please let me know what you think!!  Review please!!!!  It makes me happy and encourages me to write more!!!!!  Thank you!!!!  Bai bai!!!!

~meg-chan  ****


	3. Chapter 3

            Wow, this is the most reviews I've had up to this point in a story.  I'm so happy!!  And thank you to everyone who has reviewed!  Please continue to do so!!  I've been getting some suggestions on what people might like to see in this story, and I'm taking all of them into consideration.  Next chapter you will get a better look at Hikou and Houjun's friends and into what Genrou's life is like.  I hope you will look forward to it! Now on with the story!!

Disclaimer: I don't own it!  Never have never will!!  But I can dream ne?

**Papier-mâché Emotions**

By: Meg-chan

            While Houjun and Hikou were out on their little outing, Genrou had walked into his Physics class and sat down.  He thought about what had happened in the hall with Houjun.  He absolutely hated when people didn't talk to him.  He was open most of the time, and people usually were with him.  "GEN!!!" 

            Genrou had been leaning back in his chair, lost in his thoughts, when Kouji came up and shoved hi face in his friends.  "AHHH!" was the redhead's reply as his chair toppled over.  He looked up at his navy haired friend who was grinning wildly.  "Kouji, after school I am gonna kick yer ass, you got that?"

            "Yeah, just like last time right?"  Kouji grinned at his friend and helped him up, and that sat in his seat next to him.  Genrou grinned and pulled a sketchpad out of his bag.  He opened up to the next blank page and started doodling.  

            As his pencil first made contact with the paper, Houjun crossed his mind.  He was the best artist in the school and everyone knew that.  Now Genrou had to work with the damn genius.  He was going to look like he was just sitting there with his little stick figures.  If he was going to have to work with him, he needed him to talk!!  It was frustrating, and Genrou had never dealt well with any sort on frustration. 

            As his mind was elsewhere his doodles had taken on a life of their own.  The little picture had been drawing looked amazingly like Houjun…if he were some weird monk that had shrunk to a quarter of his normal size.  Kouji interrupted his thoughts "Hey, that looks like that guy…what's his name?  The art guy…You know who I mean?" 

            "Yeah, I know who you mean.  His name's Houjun.  I have to do an art project with him, but he won't talk to me.  I don't get it.  How the hell am I supposed te work with him if he won't talk te me?" 

"Maybe he's scared of ya.  You know, you can be pretty scary."

"No, seriously.  He's got no reason to be scared of you, but I know some of the other guys on the team aren't the nicest people.  I've seen them pick on him occasionally, just because he's a little different.  Maybe he thought you would be the same way…or maybe he's just shy."

"You are a freak, ya know?  You sound all serious and deep, then you sound like the idiot I thought you were.  Make up yer mind, okay?"

Kouji grinned again, but then the teacher walked in and started lecturing right away.  Kouji flicked his to the seat that was usually occupied by Hikou, but it was empty.  Kouji scratched his head in wonderment.  Hikou and him had become pretty good friends over the last month, and he had come to know that Hikou would NEVER miss class unless he was either on his deathbed or a friend was in trouble.  He shook his head and tried to focus.  

Genrou blocked out the droning voice of the teacher and looked down at his doodles.  He started drawing a new one, and this one turned out to look like himself...except for the big fan he was carrying.  He had no idea where these things were coming from, but he thought they were kinda cute, so he left them there.  His thoughts returned to Houjun and what Kouji had said about him being scared.  Maybe it was true…  Well, he'd have to just try again…

The bell rang and the class filed out.  "So Gen, I'll see you tonight?"

"What?  What do ya mean?"

"God, are you really that stupid?  The party ya moron!  Tonight?  The beach, remember?"

"Oh, right!  The party, damn…Well, I'll pick you up at 7, 'kay?"

"Sure man.  See ya."  

            They parted to go to their next classes just as Houjun and Hikou walked back into school.

            Houjun was in a much better mood now that he had talked to Hikou. "Hey, Hikou?  Do you want to go hang out tonight?  All of us I mean, no da.  We can go down to the beach or something."

"Yeah, I'll tell the guys and I'll pick you up at…7?"

Houjun smiled, "Sure, sounds great.  Oh Hikou, thanks…for everything."

He smiled in return, "No problem.  It's my pleasure.  See you later." 

Well, that's chapter 3…what do you say?  I don't know what to think of it… I wasn't sure how to handle Genrou…but I'm trying, I really am, so go easy!  It's also kinda short…Gya…well, next chapter will be better.  I promise!!!  Oh, yeah, review!!!!  Please!!!


	4. Chapter 4

            Okay, I know that the last chapter was bad and WAY too short so I'm trying to make up for it by getting this chapter out sooner than planned.  I'm sorry to everyone who reads this.  I read it over and it really was pretty bad… Gomen!!!!  Please forgive me!!!!  And Mysia, please keep Hikou in his cage…his eyes scare me…  Okay…now I'll start…

Disclaimer:  I STILL don't own anything…maybe someday I'll own something…not FY, but something…

Papier-mâché Emotions 

By: Meg-chan

            Genrou pulled up in front of Kouji's house and beeped the horn.  He waited a few minutes and still no Kouji.  He pressed the horn in and left it blaring for a few seconds.  Kouji ran out the door, pulling on a shirt in the process.  Genrou saw what was coming next.  Kouji had always been a little accident prone, and now his vision was impaired, and there was a step…and then Kouji was eating cement.  This scene had happened many times before and the redhead had almost come to expect it. He smiled as Kouji jumped in, swearing all the while.

            "Ya get lost or somethin'?  We're gonna be late now and I'll make sure everyone knows it's your fault."

"Shut up, you bastard.  I'm here now, so let's just go."

            Genrou did as he was told and pulled back out into the road and sped along towards the beach.  The captain of the soccer team was throwing his annual bash down on the beach.  Every halfway decent girl in the school would be there, and that was the one aspect of these parties that Genrou hated.  He had gone out with his share of girls, but never more than twice with same girl.  He never had found something that seemed worth pursuing.  Plus, girls were just a pain in the ass.  The only reason he went to these parties was that it was an easy place to get a drink, and Gen happened to be a drinker.  But then again, everyone who went to these parties was.

            When they arrived, the party was in full swing, and as soon as the stepped out of the car, a can of beer was shoved into their hands and they were dragged onto the dance floor.  Kouji loved to dance and was swept away soon, and Genrou was alone.  He opened the can in his hand and took a long drink.  He felt the buzz begin to creep into his brain and started to let go.  Genrou would only dance under the influence of alcohol, and he was under that influence so he started dancing.

~*~

            Houjun was sitting on his front steps, with a picnic basket next to him.  Him and his friends did this about once a month.  They would meet on the beach, and each would bring something to eat, and they'd have a picnic.  As usual, he brought a huge load of california rolls, his specialty.  He leaned against the pillar that outlined his front door.  Today had been a stressful day, but he was going to forget all that and have fun tonight.  He looked up, as the pink stained sky slowly grew darker.  Headlights flashed as Hikou's car pulled up to the house.  Houjun grinned, jumped to his feat and ran to the car.  He dropped the basket into the back seat and slipped into the front seat.  

            Hikou smiled at his friend and they drove off.  "We have to swing by and pick up Zel, apparently his car's in the shop or something.  That okay?  Well…it doesn't really matter if it's okay with you or not because we are going…So anyways…"  Houjun smiled in response.  Hikou could always make him smile, but Zel…that was another story.  Zel was one of his best friends, but sometimes he got the feeling that Zel wanted something more.  Houjun shook the thought from his head, determined to have a good time tonight.  They drove talking about school and people along the way.  

            They pulled up in front of Zel's house just as he was running out the door.  He jumped into the back of the car and greeted his two friends.  "Hey Hikou, Houjun.  Sorry about this.  My car was having some engine trouble." 

"No problem, we can't have you gone just because of car trouble." Hikou stated.  

            Houjun just nodded in agreement.  They drove off, strangely silent.  The night breeze was cooling as the approached they beach.  The radio was on, playing "The Middle" by Jimmy Eat World.  It was one of Houjun's favorite songs because it made him feel okay to be himself.  He smiled as he sang along with song, turning up the volume at the same time.  As the song was ending, they pulled into a parking spot at the edge of the sand.  All three of the young men climbed out of the car, picnic baskets and Tupperware in tow.  

            Slowly, they approached the blanket where Megumi and Aki were already seated.  Houjun looked further down the beach and noticed that a party was in full swing.  "Looks like we picked a great night." he noted sarcastically "Oh, well.  Lets make the best of it."

Megumi grinned in agreement, "As long as they don't start blasting Brittany Spears I'll be happy.  So, everyone ready?  I'm starved and you guys are late so lets eat!"  

            The food was passed around and soon gone.  Houjun placed dishes down and lay on his back, staring up at the sky.  The stars had started to appear in the night sky and the group of friends began to quiet down.  They had all followed Houjun's lead and lay down.  Megumi and Aki lay, fingers intertwined.  They had met once Megumi's family had moved here from Tokyo.  Aki himself was Japanese, so that got them talking to start.  They had been dating for over 3 years now.  It always made Houjun happy to see his friends so content, but it also released a pang of longing and jealousy.   He wished that he could have something like they had.  

            Further down the beach Kouji was eyeing Genrou with a worried eye.  Genrou could handle alcohol, but he was pushing even his limits.  The navy haired young man pulled his friend out of the crowd and they walked down the beach.  Genrou was completely smashed, and Kouji doubted that he would remember tonight in the morning.  His eyes traveled down the beach and he saw a group of people that looked to be their age.  He looked closer and noticed that one of them was Hikou.  Kouji had taken a liking to Hikou almost immediately.  They were basically polar opposites, but perhaps that's what made him so enticing.  Kouji had never told anyone about his relationship with Hikou, for fear of what may happen to him or Hikou.  He longed to tell Genrou, but he wasn't sure what would come of that, so he left it alone.

            Genrou had noticed that Houjun was lying in the sand there as well.  "HEY!!!  HOUJUN!!!!!!"  He yelled in a state of drunken stupor.  

            Houjun heard this and sat up.  His eyes widened as he saw who was hurtling towards him.  Soon Genrou had crashed head on into the group, he got up to find himself sprawled all over Houjun, and mad blush decorating the artist's cheeks.  "How's my favorite art buddy?"

            Kouji ran up, saw what had happened and sighed while shaking his head.  He had lost what little control he had over his fiery friend.  He felt eyes on him and lifted his head out of his hand.  Kouji looked up to see Hikou's eyes fixed on him, and smile playing over his lips.  Kouji shoot him a playful look and mouthed "Not now."  Hikou grinned and nodded.  He could wait.  

            Hikou and Kouji had secretly been seeing each other for about a month.  Hikou wanted more than anything to tell Houjun, and he knew that his friend would accept it, and support it, especially after what he himself had revealed.  But Kouji was adamant that no one could know.  He was content to wait as long as Kouji felt was necessary, as long as he had him there.  

            Both Hikou and Kouji turned their gaze away form one and other to look back at Genrou.  He had begun a one sided conversation with the blue haired man underneath him.  He was in mid-sentence, talking about onion rings when he stopped.  His gaze traveled to Houjun's lips and he spoke again.  "Damn yer hot…"  

            Everyone within earshot gasped in shock.  What came next shocked them all even more.  Genrou leaned down and pressed his lips to Houjun's.  He pulled away after a few minutes to breath, stood up, and waved good-bye to everyone.  "Nice ta see ya guys, oh yeah, enjoy yer onion rigs!"  He walked away swaying, barely able to stay on his own two feet.  Kouji ran after him, shouting good-bye over his shoulder.

            The group left at the blanket sat in silence until finally Houjun let out a giggle.  He quickly slapped a hand across his mouth and looked around.  Megumi turned on him and pointed at him, grinning, "You enjoyed that didn't you!  I don't think I've ever heard you giggle like that.  You have a crush on Genrou don't you!!  Oh god this is great!" 

            Houjun blushed wildly.  Hikou put his arm protectively around his friend.  "Yes, it's all true.  Houjun admitted to me himself this morning, didn't you Houjun?"

"…Yes…It's true.  But damn can you blame me?"

            They all laughed.  They kept laughing for almost an hour.  Zel happened to look at his watch, "Oh shit, it's almost one!!  I gotta get home, Hikou can you give me a ride again?  Thank you so much!"

            They all said good-bye, went off to their respective cars and drove off into the night.  In another car, a redhead was lying passed out in the back seat of his best friends car.  Kouji drove, completely shocked.  He had no idea what Genrou had just done.  Well, he knew, but had he meant anything by it?  After all, he was completely drunk…

Well, that's the end of chapter 4!!!!  I hope it was better than the last!!  Review please!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby, why are you so cruel?!?!  I'm glad you like it, but I'm making it as long as I can!  I'm really trying, I promise!  Well, I hope you guys like this, cause I think it'll be going on a little while longer.  I would have put this chapter out sooner except I've had exacms and not much time and all…  Did you like the KoujixHikou twist?  I think they're cute so I threw them in for good measure.  I hope you guys continue to enjoy this!!  Arigato!!

Papier-mâché Emotions 

By: Meg-chan

            Kouji pulled into his driveway and turned off the car.  Genrou was still snoring away on the back seat and his condition probably wouldn't change until 6 the next morning when he woke up with his usual headache.  Kouji picked up his friend and half dragged, half carried him into the house.  He dropped the fiery man on the couch and picked up the phone.  He dialed the number to Genrou's house and told his mother that he would be spending the night at his house.  He went back to the couch and sat next to Genrou.  The redhead had begun to talk in his sleep. "Mmmm…you like that?"  Kouji snorted into his hand.  He wondered what his friend was thinking about.  Genrou threw his arms around Kouji and rubbed his face in his shirt.  "Houjun, yer so cute…"  Kouji paused at this, was this for real?  

            Kouji managed to crawl out of the unconscious young man's grasp, and into his own bed.  He yawned as he closed his eyes, but then the phone rang.  He groaned and rolled over to grab the receiver.  "Hello."  He moaned in response.  "Hey man, how are you?"  Hikou's voice rang out.  Kouji's face lit up as he heard the other teen's voice.  

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you, but I was thinking of waiting until a more reasonable hour to call…Sorry, that's the pending hangover talking, not me.  What's up?"

"I'm starting to feel un-loved…hehe.  Really, though.  What the hell was up with Genrou?  Was it just the alcohol or what?"

"Ya know, I was wonderin' the same thing.  Now he's talkin' in his sleep…sounds like him and Houjun are gettin' it on in his head.  I've been around him when he's that drunk a bunch a times before, but I never seen him act like that before.  Tell Houjun I'm sorry about that, I'm not sure if it was just the alcohol or something more."

"Don't you worry about Houjun, he wasn't at all put out by Genrou's…uh…display of emotions.  Actually, he quite enjoyed it."

"What?  Are you serious?  Houjun's got the hots fer Genrou?  No way!  I thought you and I were the only odd couple out there."

"Yeah, well, now we're not.  Um…Kouji?"

"What?"

"Can I tell Houjun about us?  Please?  He feels kind of unsure about this whole thing, and I think it would help for him to know I was in the same boat."

            Kouji remained silent for a moment.  He had strong feelings for Hikou and part of him longed to tell the world everything he felt, but another (and much louder) part of his mind was telling him what a stupid move that would be, what with his place in society in the school.  Both Hikou and himself would never be left alone, what with all the narrow minded bastards they went to school with.  He didn't want to jeopardize what they had…but would telling Houjun really be putting it at risk?  He supposed not…

"Hello?  Kouji, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here, I was just thinking.  Yeah, I guess you can tell Houjun, he's a good guy, he won't tell.  But no one else please.  The last thing we need is for the whole school to know about us."

"Okay, it's a deal.  Do you think you could do me another favor?  Actually, never mind.  I'll ask you later."

"Sure, whatever you say hun."  Kouji grinned.  He knew that Hikou always blushed like an over ripe tomato when he called him hun.  He heard Hikou laugh over the line as he replied, "So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Usual time, usual place."  There was a pause and then Kouji continued, "I love you."

"I love you too.  Good night."  There was a click and he had gone.  Kouji sighed as he placed the receiver down.  He thought of how happy just being around Hikou made him, and that happiness and fulfillment had steered his life back onto the main road and away from the ditch he was heading towards.

            Before he had met Hikou, Kouji had almost been a worse drinker than Genrou, but his need for alcohol was ebbing away.  He didn't need it to numb the loneliness.  He was happy beyond his wildest dreams, and tomorrow would make it better.  Every Saturday Hikou and Kouji would meet in the part of town most called "Boy Town".  People they knew tended to steer clear of that area and they could relax and just enjoy each other's company.  

Kouji lay down in his bed and settled down.  He wondered if perhaps Genrou could be happy too.  His drinking was getting out of control and Kouji was worried.  His fiery haired friend had told him once before that he drank "to get away from all the fucked up things in this fucking crazy world."  Would Houjun be able to help with that?  

Kouji's eyes fluttered closed, his eyelashes resting against his salt stained skin.

            Houjun awoke with the sun as usual; he had always been a morning person.  He got out of bed, went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and then pulled back the long hair at the base of his neck.  He returned to his room got dressed, grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.  

            It was a ritual that every Saturday morning he and Hikou met at IHOP to get breakfast, and Houjun always walked the two-mile distance from his house.  Hikou always comment that he was crazy, but the walk helped him to sort out his thoughts and it also served as a muse for his art.  This morning however, there was no hope of clearing out his thoughts.  Every time he tried to think about something his mind wandered back to the events of last night.  The sensation of Genrou's lips on his own still lingered like the scar that lingered on his own face.  He blushed immediately, just thinking about it.  He knew Genrou had been to drunk to mean anything he had done, hell, he probably won't even remember what he had done.

            These thoughts plus ones like "What if he really did mean it?  No, he could never…  How will I face him on Monday?  I wonder what he would look like in a Speedo…"  At the last thought Houjun pinched and scolded himself for being such a hentai.  

            After another twenty minutes or so of pinching and scolding for various odd thoughts, Houjun reached IHOP and pulled open the doors.  He walked in to find Hikou already seated looking at a menu.  He wasn't quite sure why he was looking at a menu, seeing as he ordered the same thing every single time.  Houjun slid into the booth across from his friend.  "Good morning Hikou!" he greeted his friend in his cheerful manner.

"Hey Houjun, why's your arm all red?"

            Houjun blushed and explained as best he could.  Hikou tried to hold it in but before long he was laughing so hard tears were beginning to well up in his eyes.  Houjun tried to be mad but to no avail.  It was pretty funny and soon he was laughing too.  Once they had managed to regain control they ordered their food and Hikou became oddly quiet.  Houjun furrowed his brow, he could tell something was on his friend's mind.  "Okay Hikou, what's up?  You want to tell me something, I can tell.  What is it?"

"Alright, you caught me.  I have wanted to tell you this for the past month, but Kouji wanted to wait.  Well, the thing is…Kouji and I have been kinda seeing each other for the past month…"

"Whoa, wait a minute.  You and Kouji have been seeing each other?  As in like dating?  You and Kouji?  And you thought I was odd for having a crush on Genrou?  God, this is too great…So give me the details!!"

Hikou grinned and began to tell his friend everything that had been going on between him and Kouji.  It was wonderful to be able to tell this to Houjun.  When he was with Kouji, he felt happy, and the pressures of his family and the school lifted from his shoulders.  It was the most wonderful feeling in the world.  "…and I'm meeting him after we're done.  Just like I do every Saturday."

"Wow, that's great."  Houjun looked away with a dull ache eating at his heart.  He was almost jealous of the happiness his friend had acquired.  He was happy for him, but he just wanted something like it too.  Something in his eye must have given away what he was thinking because Hikou spoke up at that moment.  "Houjun, are you thinking about a certain someone?  I know how hard it is to long for someone the way you are.  You know, I'm going to see Kouji when we're done.  I'll see if he can get anything out of Genrou about last night."

            At the mention of the previous night Houjun blushed furiously, looking as though Hikou had sprayed ketchup in his face from the bottle he was now shaking over his plate.  "Hikou…do you think he meant anything by what he did last night?  Was it him doing that, or the alcohol?"

            Hikou wasn't sure what to say he didn't want to get his friend's hopes up just in case.  He decided the truth was best.  "I don't know Genrou very well, but if he is anything like Kouji, he's extremely honest with his emotions most of the time.  I've seen Genrou drunk before, and what little control he has over what comes out of his mouth is completely gone when he drinks.  I know that may sound encouraging Houjun, but please don't get your hopes up just in case.  I don't know what's going to happen, so just relax okay?"

            Houjun nodded and promised not to let what Hikou had said get to him.  It was tough though.  The more he tried to the more he felt a smile playing over his lips.  Finally he broke down and grinned, and then proceeded to giggle loudly.  "I'm sorry Hikou, I couldn't help it.  I won't let it get to me, but I just had to let it out."     

            Hikou grinned.  They had soon finished their meals, paid the bill, and walked out the door.  Houjun gave his friend a hug and walked off down the street.  Hikou slid into his car and drove off.  His heart raced, knowing what was to come.

            Hikou stepped out of his car and went into the restaurant he and Kouji always went to.  Kouji had already arrived and was already sitting at a table staring at the door.  As Hikou walked through the door, the young athlete's eyes lit up.  His smile spread all the way across his face.  

            Hikou sat down next to his boyfriend and opened his mouth to say hello but was soon silenced by the other teen's lips against his own.  He let himself melt into the kiss.  As they sat there, lips locked, everything seemed right in the world.  Both were a little upset when they finally parted.  

            "So, what's new hun?" Kouji asked playfully.  Hikou grinned and a blush crossed his face.  They continued with the small talk for a while, just catching up on what had happened since they had last seen each other.  Their food came and the subject soon turned to what had happened at the beach last night.  "Umm, Kouji?  Can you try and get what you can out of Genrou about last night?  Houjun's been completely wrapped up in Genrou for the last few days.  He needs either to get over him, or get something back.  Try and poke around a bit, please?  For me?"

            When Hikou stuck out his bottom lip and turned on the big pouty eyes, Kouji couldn't resist.  He had a weakness and Hikou always knew how to get it. 

"Awww, fine.  But only 'cause I love ya, and Genrou needs some help and he's my best friend.  Man, the things I do fer you guys."  

            Hikou smiled thanks and threw his arms around Kouji's neck.  He placed a kiss on his love's cheek.  "Thank you!!"  They paid for their lunch and walked out the door hand in hand.

…Well…what do you think?  Was it any good?  I hope so.  I tried as best I could!!  Oh yeah, whoever wrote that last review, where they said this was one of the best TasxChiri fic they had read.  That totally made my day!  Thank you so much!!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much guys!!!  I have never had such a good response to one of my fics!  You guys can't begin to imagine how happy all of your reviews have made me!  I hope you continue to enjoy it and keep sending in those reviews!!!  They feed my soul and inspire me to write more!!

Papier-Mâché Emotions By: Meg-chan             It was another Monday morning at John F. Kennedy High School, and the students were following their usual routine.  The "groups" were situated at their respective ends of the hall.  The only difference was that Kouji and Genrou were set away from their friends, and talking by themselves.  Kouji was doing as he had promised and was asking his friend about the night on the beach.  He had gotten pretty much nowhere.  All Genrou would say was, "Man, I was so shit-faced that I don't remember a thing.  Why?  Did I do something I'll regret nine months from now?  I don't like girls, but every now and then ya just gotta get laid ya know?" 

            Kouji looked at his friend in disbelief.  He didn't remember?  Well, that was a great way to start off.  Where did he go from there?  Well, the only thing to do it seemed was to tell him what he did.  "Naw, it wasn't like that.  Well, ya see…  The thing is…  Ya know that guy from yer art class ya were talkin' about on Friday?  Houjun?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, ya kinda, umm…what happened was…ehemyoukissedhimehem."

"What the fuck 'r ya talkin about ya moron!?!?"

"Get over here."  Kouji pulled Genrou's ear close to his mouth and whispered, "Ya kissed 'im."

"I did what?!?!?!?!  Are you fuckin' me?"

"Yeah, and when you were sleepin' on my couch you said some interesting stuff."

            Genrou began to look a little panicked.  "What did I say?"

"Well, I don't remember exactly, but it sounded like you and him were getting' it on."

            Genrou hung his head and covered his face with his hands.  "Oh shit…he must hate me now.  Probably thinks I'm some kinda freak…"  At that moment the late ball rang and Kouji jumped up and said, "Shit I got a math test first period, I'll see ya man!"  Kouji ran off and left Genrou sitting there.  Slowly the red headed teen stood up and slouched off to art class.

            He couldn't believe he had done that.  Genrou had tried to suppress his true emotions for a long time.  It wasn't Houjun really, Genrou hadn't even realized he thought about him that way, but it was more guys in general.  Ever since about eighth grade he had found himself attracted to other guys, but he had never told anyone.  He knew the way his friends treated people they deemed queer.  He had spent all his high school life trying to deny and hide the way he felt.  To do this, he drank, dated lots of different girls, and partied like there was no tomorrow.  He knew his lifestyle was catching up to him, but he denied that too.  And now that he had so openly displayed his feelings to a person he now realized he truly cared for…there was no telling what Houjun would do.  

            Genrou looked up and found himself at the art room door.  It had been way too short of a walk.  He opened the door nervously and stepped into the classroom.  His eyes darted around the room to look for Houjun, but he wasn't there.  Genrou sighed in relief and sat down.  The teacher walked over to where he was sitting and leaned down, "Houjun just went to go get some chicken wire from the janitor's closet.  For your project, you know?"

            Genrou could feel the color drain from his face.  Five minutes later Houjun walked into the classroom carrying the wiring under his arm.  His face flushed as he sat down next Genrou.  "Umm…so, how are you?"

"Just fuckin' great…" Genrou muttered. 

"So, do you have any ideas for what we should do for our sculpture?  I was thinking that we could do something with papier-mâché."

            While Houjun was talking, Genrou had pulled out his sketchpad and started doodling.  He had drawn a bird, with long tail feathers, and a crown of feathers on it's head.  Houjun looked down at the drawing.  "Wow, that's really good.  Why don't we do this for our sculpture?"

"Sure, what the hell."

            Houjun kept silent for a moment longer.  He wanted to say something about the kiss but he had no idea where to start.  He took a deep breath and opened his mouth.  "Umm, Genrou?  I have something I've been meaning to ask you…umm, about what happened at the beach on Friday night."

            Genrou's breath caught in his chest.  He couldn't let anyone know what he really felt; it would be a risk to everything.  A moment of passion, which could never be returned, wasn't worth ruining his life for the next 2 years of high school.  Before Houjun had a chance to finish what he was going to say Genrou cut in.  "Yeah man, I don't remember a thing about what happened that night, but Kouji told me what happened.  Listen, don't ya worry about what I did.  I was totally smashed, and I didn't mean a thing by…that.  Just forget about it.  No hard feelins', right?"

            Houjun lost his voice and it seemed like his mind at the same time.  It was a convenient mix, while his mind was gone, his inability to speak prevented him from exploding with all the emotions that began to course through his body.  He cleared his head as quickly as he could, but it still took him a minute.  Once he was able to speak rationally, he opened his mouth.  "Oh, no problem really.  Let's just forget about that and work on our project, okay?"  He did his best to mask the disappointment and pain in his face and voice.  He had always been good at covering up what he felt, but this was almost too much even for him.

            Genrou grinned outwardly at this comment, but on the inside he grimaced.  Had he been hoping that Houjun might just lash out and tell him that he wanted more of what had been in that kiss?  Yeah, like that could ever happen…  maybe in his wildest dreams.  Or not even there.  Well, he could be around him as long as they were working on the project.  Why not enjoy what little he got.  "Good idea.  So you really like this piece o' crap drawin'?  Well, if ya wanna get a F we can do it."

            Houjun grinned for real this time.  He enjoyed just being around Genrou, so he'd forget about everything else and focus on the task at hand.  "You have no pride or confidence in what you do I see.  But it really is good you know.  Ummm…" Houjun thought for a minute.  "Maybe you can come over to my house tomorrow and we can work out a design or something…"  He looked down at his hands that were clenched in his lap, so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.  He wanted this more than anything, but at the same time, he didn't want the answer, because he knew what it would be.  Why would the most popular guy in their class even be seen with him outside of class?  He waited with bated breath, preparing himself for disappointment.  

            Genrou thought about the invitation.  There was nothing he would rather do than spend the afternoon with Houjun, but was it a good idea?  He knew now how he felt and he didn't know how well he could control it when they were alone.  But his parents or someone would be there right?  So what harm could it cause, plus, if anyone asked, he had a feasible reason.  It was for school, no one would ask about that.  So what the hell, he'd do it.

"Sure, sounds good.  Ummm, yeah well, I'll see ya then."

"Yeah, okay…tomorrow then." replied Houjun.  He couldn't believe what he had heard.  He stood up and walked over to where his painting was, sat down and just stared at the canvas.  He couldn't focus on anything, and all because a guy was coming to his house tomorrow.  What seemed like 5 seconds later the bell rang.  The students left, and as Houjun walked out the door, he made eye contact with Genrou, and neither said a word.  

            For both of the young men, the day went by in a blur, each had their minds somewhere else, but the place happened to be the same for each.  As the school wandered out the front doors, Genrou raced to his car, hopped in, and sped away.  He wanted to get home before all his sisters did, the quite would give him some time to think.  As he drove down the highway, his mind went to the question it had had all day.  What exactly happened last night?  He remembered snippets of what had gone on, but nothing specific.  He decided not to think about it until he reached home, and turned on the radio to keep his brain occupied.  The radio was playing some song by U2 that he couldn't remember the name of, but he turned it up as loud as it would go and sang along.

            About ten minutes later he reached his house and pulled into the driveway, and raced up the steps.  He ran to his room, closed the door, and then flopped down on the bed.  Almost at once Genrou's brain asked the question again.  He tried as hard as he could to remember what had happened.  The only thing he could remember about seeing Houjun that night was telling him something about onion rings.  God, he was always kinda strange when he was drunk, and now he had most likely made a fool of himself.  The fiery haired boy closed his eyes and thought harder.  Had he really kissed him?  All the intense thinking had worn him out, and he fell asleep.

            Houjun entered his own home at about the same time as Genrou was falling asleep.  He had lived in this house all his life.  When his parents had died, his grandparents (who were very rich but not fond of children at all) sent in a governess to raise him.  Once he had turned 15 and could pretty much fend for himself, they just sent money and paid for his taxes and bills.  It was all that they could think of to do, or rather it was all they wanted to do.  The young artist dropped his bag down on the sofa and soon followed it.  He turned on the TV and tried to watch, but he couldn't focus so he soon turned it off.  

            Houjun walked up the stairs and into his room, sat down at an easel he had set up and started to draw.  He wasn't focusing on what his hand was doing, all he could think about was how Genrou had been so adamant that the kiss had meant nothing.  He couldn't help but feel hurt, but there was nothing he could, so it was best to just get on with life.  He took a moment to look at what it was he was drawing and was surprised when he saw Genrou's face starring back at him.  He blinked in surprise and just stared at it.  He was so lost in his thoughts that when the phone rang he almost fell off the stool he was sitting on.  He picked up the receiver and said, "Hello?"

"Hey Houjun, It's Hikou." 

"Oh, hi."

"What's wrong, you don't sound to good."

"I'm not.  Today, first thing in art, Genrou told me he was sorry about the whole kiss thing, and that it was just the alcohol.  I should have guessed, but all the same…it hurts."

"Ouch, that's rough.  Are you going to be okay?  Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I'll live.  But he's coming over here tomorrow to work on our project, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep my hands off of him."

            Hikou laughed on the other end of the line.  He knew his friend was using his jokes as a mask again, but there was nothing Hikou could do this time.  He would let life take it's course and see what happened.  "He's going over to your house?  Does he know that you live alone?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Well, Kouji didn't."

"Does it matter?"

"Well, no, but it may to him."

"If you say so…"

"Look Houjun, don't beat yourself up over this.  I've gotta go.  If I don't get the dishes done in the next five seconds I won't be leaving the house for two weeks.  I'll see you tomorrow."

            Houjun said goodbye and hung up the phone.  It had been a long day and he suddenly felt overwhelmingly sleepy.  He lay down on his bed, not even bothering to get under the blankets, and fell asleep.  He dreamt of the beach and an event similar to what had happened earlier that weekend was happening once again, except they were alone…  A smile flickered across the lips of the blue haired boy…and then slowly died. 


	7. Chapter 7

Heehee, I am having so much fun with this!!  Thank you for the reviews!!  Oh my, Noda no Miko…that was some kinda record for longest review…but I loved it!!  If only they were all like that…  But whatever, I take what I can get!!  I'm glad you guys are enjoying this as much as I am.  Thanks for the great response!!  On with the story!!

Disclaimer:  I forgot one last time…so I'll have two now.  I don't own FY.  I don't own FY.  Oh yeah, for last time, I didn't own U2 either…but god do I wish I did…I love them almost as much as Tasuki and Chichiri…and as we all know that's a lot.  I have another one to add.  I don't own 1984 or anything in it…I'm just reading it now and stuck it in.  Quite good, I recommend it!

Papier-mâché Emotions 

By: Meg-chan

            The next day went by in a blur for Houjun.  He tried to concentrate on his work but it wasn't going to happen any time soon.  Art had been the hardest to focus in.  Genrou had asked if he could get a ride to his house after school.  Houjun couldn't speak so all he did was nod his head yes.  He cursed himself now while thinking about it.  He should have at least said, "Yeah" or something.  Houjun walked into the cafeteria and sat down. He pulled out his lunch and a book and began to eat with his nose buried in the book.  

            A moment later Hikou walked in and sat down across from his friend.  "Hey Houjun.  What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Hikou?  Why are you here?  Don't you have fourth lunch?"

"Yeah, but my teacher switched for today.  Now answer my question.  Why are you over here all by yourself?"

"Oh, well, no one's in my lunch worth sitting with it seems.  So I usually sit here and read.  Which can be quite useful, for I have English next, no da."

"No da?  I thought you had broken that habit.  Didn't that stop like what, 5 years ago?"

"I haven't been all here today and I've been slipping into it all day.  I can't help it.  My brain is preoccupied and it will be until Genrou leaves my house this afternoon no da.  I'll be surprised if get through the day without walking into the girl's bathroom or something like that…"

            Hikou looked down at his friend.  He knew that what Genrou had done was eating his friend up from the inside, and it hurt him to see how much it hurt Houjun.  "Why don't you just tell him?  Can it really hurt more than this does?  Don't you think it'd just be better to tell him?  It might not change anything, but it might help you feel better, you know?"

            Houjun looked down at his book.  He knew what Hikou meant and he was probably right.  But it really wasn't that easy.  Houjun had never been good at expressing any feelings, but ones so serious as this…that would be near impossible.  "Yeah, right.  Do you know what would happen to me if I told him that?  If it got out, half the school would be after me, or he just beat me right there.  I think it's better just to leave these things unsaid."  He wanted to end the conversation on that topic and made it clear by going back to reading his book.

"Alright, if you say so."

            They spent the rest of the lunch period in silence.  As they walked out of the cafeteria Houjun felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked to see Hikou give is a slight squeeze, accompanied with a smile.  His dark haired let his arm fall and walked off down the hall.  Houjun watched as he walked away.  It helped to know that someone cared for him as much as Hikou did.  He smiled a little and walked off to his English class feeling slightly better.

            Houjun sat down and began to read again.  The book they had been assigned was 1984 and he found it very intriguing.  He didn't notice as Kouji sat down next to him and cleared his throat.  Apparently Kouji was trying to get his attention because when he did not first respond, Kouji hacked a little louder.  Houjun still failed to pick up on what was going on.  Kouji began to look a little disgruntled as he ripped a corner off a paper in hi notebook.  He crumpled it into a little ball and threw it at the young artist's head.  It bounced of and Houjun looked up with a confused look on his face.  He turned to see Kouji waving at him.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah ya can actually.  I was jus' wonderin' if Gen had talked to you about…um you know."

"Yes he did, we've got it all straightened out.  Thanks for asking."  Houjun's tone was a little colder than normal.  He wasn't too happy with the false signals Kouji had sent him about Genrou.

"Good, I got another thing ta ask you though.  Did Hikou…umm…" Kouji lowered his voce considerably, "did he say anything to you about, about me that is."

"Yes, I know all about it.  I'm very happy for you."  At this his voice warmed a bit.  He had no reason to be mad at Kouji it really wasn't his fault.  But it did feel good having someone to place the blame on…

            Just then the teacher began to talk about how "Newspeak" was an attempt by the party to prevent the people to think on their own, and the two boys' conversation was cut short.  Houjun opened his notebook and began to take notes but soon stopped to doodle instead.  (AN:  sounds like me…)  Class was soon over and the class left to got to their last classes of the day.  

            As they were leaving, Kouji told Houjun to have fun and be nice to Genrou that afternoon.  Houjun watched as the boy ran away.  He pushed his bangs away from his eye as he stared after him in confusion.  Be nice?  Him?  Shouldn't he be telling Genrou that?  After all, he was the one who had taken out Houjun's heart and thrown out the window onto the freeway.  Houjun walked to chemistry with all these thoughts floating around and bumping into each other and confusing him more than ever.  He soon realized that they needed to be pushed out of his head for a while when he accidentally lit his lab bench on fire during their experiment.  

            Houjun walked outside after class to find Genrou leaning against the side of his car.  Genrou coughed to clear his throat, stood up, and greeted him with a friendly smile.  "Ya ready ta go?"  Houjun nodded his head in response and got in the car.  

            They were soon driving along on the road to Houjun's house, the radio playing softly.  Neither of them spoke during the ten-minute drive, an awkward silence filling the car with its presence.  Every now and the Genrou would flick his eyes over to Houjun only to pull them back quickly.  Houjun kept his eyes on the road; a distraction like Genrou may end up with them in the hospital so he kept his distance while driving.  

            The car pulled into the drive way and came to a stop.  As Genrou stepped out he noticed that there was no garage and no other cars in the driveway.  "Where're yer folks?  Work?"

            Houjun looked at Genrou for a moment.  "They're gone.  They died when I was very young.  I live here on my own, with financial support from my grandparents.  Come on inside."  He opened doors that lead into the screened in porch.  From there they entered the house.  Genrou looked around in awe.  It was like out of a magazine.  It was just so cool!  

"Wow…what an awesome house.  Where did you get all this awesome stuff?  Did they hire an interior decorator or somethin'?  Damn, your grandparents must be loaded."

            Houjun smiled at this.  Genrou was always so open…Houjun wished he could be more like him, but he wasn't.  "Well, yes, they are loaded as you say, but there were no decorators.  I did all the decorating."

"Fuck!!!  You did all this?!?!"  He looked around at the colors and everything was al little abstract.  It certainly screamed Houjun now that he looked at it.  "Damn, I knew you were some kinda artistic genius, but this too?  It's too much talent fer one person."

            Houjun blushed at the praise.  "Why thank you no da."  As soon as he had said it, and slapped over his mouth.  He had slipped again, damn it! 

"What did you just say??  No da??  What the fuck is that?"

"Umm, an old habit…never mind…what do you say we get to work?"

"Huh?  Oh right, the bird.  Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

            They walked out to the back yard where Houjun had set up their materials that morning.  For the next few hours they worked, perfecting the base of their sculpture.  After about four hours of work it actually looked like a bird.  They had just been joking and having a good time when Genrou looked up at the sky which was steadily growing darker.  "Fuck, what time is it?"

            Houjun looked down at his watch and replied, "Almost seven.  Wow, we've been working for a long time."  Houjun hesitated for a moment before continuing.  "It's late, do you want to stay for dinner?"

            Genrou thought for a moment.  He wanted to he really did, but he wasn't sure it was the smartest thing to do.  Who knew what he might do if he got worked up enough.  But in the end his heart won out his brain was pushed out of line.  "Sure, why not."

            Houjun let out the breath he had been holding in.  They cleaned up what they could and carried the frame of the large bird under a canopy that covered the patio.  They walked inside and washed their hands and Houjun walked over to a cupboard and asked Genrou if there was anything he wanted to eat.  Genrou looked at Houjun in awe.  He cooked his own meals?  His mother still had to pack his lunch for him.  He blushed in embarrassment though Houjun didn't see.  "Umm, no nothing in particular, but do you want some help?  Is there anythin' I can do?"

            Houjun pulled some spaghetti from the cupboard and a can of tomato paste.  He handed the can to Genrou along with and onion and some tomatoes he had pulled out of another cabinet.  "Chop those up and put them all in this pot."  As he said this he pulled out a pot and put it in front of the other teen.  Genrou nodded and began his task, concentrating hard.  

            Houjun watched as Genrou focused on the tomatoes in front of him.  He had a look of determination in his eyes and his overly large canine teeth were poking out.  He looked adorable and Houjun felt saddened by the fact that he could never tell him that.  He also felt lucky.  It seemed like they were connecting, and maybe even becoming friends.  That was better than nothing he reasoned.  As he told himself this, he did his best to ignore the dull ache in his heart. 

            Houjun turned start the water for the pasta and as he did so, Genrou's eyes came up from the tomatoes he was chopping and looked at the blue haired teen's back.  His snuggly fitting black t-shirt perfectly outlined his well-proportioned and slightly muscled form.  Genrou let out a small sigh at the thought of Houjun with anyone other than himself.  But he knew it could never be.  He was trying his best to be content with the friendship that seemed to be growing between them, but it was so hard to keep his hands from reaching out to touch him at times.  He shook his head, knowing that if he kept thinking like this he would most likely end up insane.  Until everything was ready and the table had been set, nothing else was said between them, each afraid of what would slip out if they opened their mouth.

            As they sat to eat, they began to open up again and feel comfortable again.  They started off talking about art class, and Genrou soon asked Houjun what else he did for fun.  "I got soccer, and as ya know, I go ta lots of parties.  Do you do other stuff too?"

"Of course I do, I love to read, and I really enjoy rollerblading during the summer.  Oh yes, I love the beach."

"That's cool, I do some blading too."

            There was a pause as Genrou looked to be contemplating something he wanted to say.  "…How'd you get that?"  He pointed to Houjun's scar.  "ya don't have ta tell me if ya don't want to."

"No, it's okay.  Honestly, I don't know how I got it.  As far as I can remember it's always been there.  My parents never told me, and my grandparents said they didn't know what it was from."        

            Again there was a pause.  This time though, Houjun felt an urge to tell him how he felt, and about everything that he had experienced that night on the beach.  He knew it would only help him feel better until Genrou threw his pasts in Houjun's face and called him a freak…but he couldn't help it.  He needed to, or most likely he would never be able to sleep again.  He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak.  The words didn't come though, and he sat there opening and closing his mouth like a fish.  Genrou looked at him and couldn't help but laugh.  Soon he was rolling on the floor laughing.

            Houjun stood up and walked over to the other young man.  "What, pray tell, is so funny?"

"You are ya dumb ass!"  With those words, Genrou tackled Houjun around the ankles and brought him down with a thump onto the kitchen floor alongside him.  They forgot all else and started to wrestle.  At first Houjun was a little hesitant but he loosened up soon had Genrou pinned on the floor.  The red haired young man stared up with surprise.  Then a wicked grin spread across his face.  There was no way this skinny (AN:  but oh so cute!) artist was going to beat him.  He grabbed Houjun by the wrists and soon succeeded in pinning him to the floor, his arms immobile.

"Ha!  I got ya!  And don't think yer gettin' away!"

            Genrou looked down at the young man whose torso he was now straddling.  He blushed as he noticed their position but made no effort to move.  He knew there was no turning back now; his emotions had complete control over him. 

            Genrou leaned over so that his eyes were level with Houjun's.  "I nedd to tell ya somethin'…I lied to ya.  That night on the beach, that mighta been the alcohol making the moves, but that was me speaking, loud and clear.  I didn't realize at first, but now I do.  I want ya, and I love ya."  With that he leaned down kissed Houjun full on the lips.  

            Houjun gasped in surprise and his lips parted a bit.  Genrou took this opportunity to slip tongue into the other man's mouth.  He began to explore, searching every nook and cranny.  He wanted to get to know this place better than he knew himself.  It was soon Genrou's turn to be surprised as Houjun began to kiss back with such fervor that he felt his lips bruising.  _'He wants this too?  Oh god, thank you.'  _

            After a few minutes they parted, gasping for breath.  Houjun was the first to speak.  "Do you mean what you said?  You truly want to be with me?  You have no idea how long I have waited to hear that.  That night on the beach was the best night of my life up until this point, and the Monday after when you told me it was all in accident was the worst."

"Of course I meant it.  I don't say things I don't mean.  I love you." 

"I love you too."

            With that said they went back to their previous activities, and this time the hands joined in on the exploring as well.  They eventually settled down on the couch, Houjun sort of half sitting on Genrou's lap, and Houjun turned on the TV.  They watched an hour of Whose Line is it Anyways?, and it was soon eleven o'clock.  "Damn, I'd better get going.  I'll see you later, okay?"

            Houjun nodded and leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the lips.  Genrou caught him up in his arms before he could pull away, and he deepened the kiss.

            Genrou was soon gone; he didn't live to far away and said he wanted to walk.  Houjun walked up the steps to his room, pulled on his pajamas, brushed his teeth, and got into bed.  He couldn't believe everything that had happened in the last few hours, but it was all real.  He played back every second of it in his head until he fell asleep.

~*~

            As Genrou walked home thoughts he hadn't considered as he kissed Houjun began to invade his mind.  Things like; what would the guys do if they found out?  How can we keep this going with out the whole world knowing?  Would they be safe?  He was happy with Houjun, and he knew that that should be all that mattered, but that wasn't the way the world really worked.

            As he walked past a tree he kicked it in anger at the world.  Why were they all so narrow minded?  He knew some people wouldn't care, but the majority of his friends would hate him for it if they ever found out.  As he approached his house a tear trickled out of the corner of his eye.  He stopped outside the door to get control of himself.  The redhead took a deep breath and wiped away the tears that were in his eyes.  He opened the door and walked in.

Well!!  That's the end of chapter 7!  I hope you all enjoyed it!  Please tell me what you think okay!  And don't worry, there is much more to come, and I'll get working on that ASAP!!  Thanks guys!!

~Meg-chan


	8. Chapter 8

            Okay guys here it is, Chapter 8.  I've given this warning to a few people, but now her it is foe the masses.  This will not be the happiest chapter you read.  But it will get better, I promise you that.  Oh yeah, thanks again for all the great reviews, they really do inspire me to write more.  Thanks!!

Disclaimer:  ugh…I don't own this!  You know what, if I did then you wouldn't be reading it here.  You'd have to go out and buy it and I'd be rich!  HAHAHA!!  But that's not the way it is…

Papier-mâché Emotions 

By: Meg-chan

            Houjun awoke the next morning to the sound of a garbage truck passing by. As he sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes his thoughts wandered to last night.  For a moment he questioned whether or not last night had really happened.  It seemed as though it had all been a dream and it wouldn't be the fist time he had had such a dream.  After he cleared the fogginess of sleep from his brain he remembered every detail perfectly.  He blushed and brought his hand up to his face.  He ran his finger lightly over his lips, remembering just the way it had felt to have Genrou's lips against his own.  A smile played on his lips as he remembered their time together last night.

            Houjun walked out of his room and down the hall to the bathroom.  He took a shower with the radio tuned to his favorite station.  Presently it was playing a song by Blink-182.  Houjun belted out the lyrics along with the radio, almost drowning it out.  As soon as he was ready for school he went down the stairs to grab some breakfast before he had to leave.

            Houjun was soon sitting down to a bowl of Cheerios and reading a book at the same time.  He was reading The Catcher in Rye for about the seventeenth time.  His copy had been used so many times that the cover had fallen off and the pages had stains on them that he couldn't remember what had made them.  He had finished his cereal and had just put his bowl into the dishwasher when he looked up at the clock on the microwave.  It was 7:20 and Houjun always liked to get to school a little early.  He grabbed his bag and practically skipped down the steps and out to his car.

~*~

            While Houjun was off in his happy world Genrou was going through something quite different.  He woke up with the same thought Houjun had had, _"Was it real?"_ he asked himself.  Most of him prayed that it had been real while a smaller piece, a piece that seemed to be growing each minute, hoped that it wasn't no matter how much he wanted it.  It slowly dawned on him that it had not been a dream.  Genrou sat up in his bed and leaned forward, his head in his hands and his elbows on his bent knees.  He sighed as a headache began to overtake him.  He didn't need this now.  Couldn't it have waited at least until they had gotten out of high school?

            Genrou crawled out of bed and into the bathroom.  He had woken up unusually early so it was not yet occupied by one of his sisters.  He took a cold shower to help him wake up, toweled dry, and got dressed.  He packed his bag and grabbed an apple and was soon out the door.  

            The sun was warm in its newly acquired place in the sky.  Genrou tried to think about Houjun and what he would do about the whole situation.  The thoughts just stirred his stomach and made him extremely uncomfortable, so he avoided them altogether.  Everyday he cursed the powers that were that he had ended up the way he was.  He liked boys and he had come to grips with that fact in his own mind, but at least once a day he wished that he was straight and didn't have to deal with worrying about stupid things like showering after a soccer game.  Life would have been so much easier.  One problem with his situation with Houjun was that Genrou wasn't sure the other teen would want to keep it quiet.  What would he do then?  He couldn't just say, "I'm gay!!"  Could he?

            Genrou presently found himself at his locker.  He hadn't even realized that he had entered the school.  He looked down at the perfect shiny apple in his hand.  It reminded him of Houjun's soul.  So untainted and beautiful…  He stopped himself before he went any further and placed the apple in his locker to save for later.  He emptied his bag into his locker and then pulled out his messenger bag.  He closed the locker and slid to the floor and took out his sketchpad.  He began to draw, not quite sure what it was yet.  The large bird he had drawn the other day soon appeared again on the paper.  This time the bird looked angry, or ashamed, Genrou couldn't tell which.  The halls were soon filling up and many of Genrou's friends had gathered around him.  He had soon put away his sketchpad and was laughing and joking along with the rest of them.  Inside his heart was gripped with a fear that someone would notice something.  He didn't know what that something could be but it scared him just the same.

            A laugh echoed down the hallway that Genrou immediately recognized as Houjun's from their laughing the night before.  He looked up to see the young artist walking down the hall in his direction.  If Houjun had been completely aware of all that was going on rather than walking on air like he seemed to be, he would have seen the look of dread that filled Genrou's face.  Houjun stopped in front of Genrou and turned to face him.  "So, are we on for this afternoon?"

            Genrou's head was flooded with so many options.  They are as follows:

a) Drop his stuff, slam Houjun into the nearest locker and make out like there was no tomorrow.

b) Give him a fanged grin and say "You bet!"

c) Smile politely and say "Sure."

d) Grunt a reply that sounded kinda like whatever.

e) Make some rude sarcastic comment and deny everything.

            Genrou, being the idiot he can be choose E.  "Yeah, you wish man.  Wasn't yesterday enough?  I got a life too ya know."  Even Genrou felt the pain these words caused.  It hurt him too but he thought it was for the best, the only way to keep him and Houjun safe.  They couldn't let these thugs know, or they'd never live to see their graduation.  He was unprepared for the look in Houjun's eye though.  Perhaps he had thought Houjun would catch on that it wasn't true, but just an act.  The look in the blue haired young man's eye and on his face was one of confusion, betrayal, pain, and anger all rolled up into one.  

            Without another word Houjun turned away and walked back down the hall the same way he had come.  Genrou watched him go, a part of him wanted to run after the young man and embrace him, but a stronger part held him back.  One of his buddies commented on the situation, "What a fuckin' fag."

"Shut up ya moron", both Kouji and Genrou said at the same time.

            The group looked at the two friends.  These guys were different than the others.  They some moral conscience.  They soon disregarded it as they had done every time.  All except one guy named Theo.  He didn't continue verbally, but he continued pondering all the things he had seen, an idea gathering in his two-centimeter wide brain.

~*~

            After the confrontation with Genrou, Houjun had left the building, got into his car and driven off.  He reached his house a few minutes later, with tears streaming down his face.  He didn't even notice when they had begun to fall, and now his shirtfront was soaked.  

            Houjun went down into the basement and flopped down on an old couch.  The sobs shook his thin form.  He tried to stop crying and attempt rational thought, but it wasn't going to happen.  He laid his head down on a pillow and slowly cried himself to sleep.

~*~

            Several hours later Houjun was awoken by the sound of someone ringing the doorbell.  Repeatedly.  He groggily walked up the steps and opened up the front door to find whom but Genrou standing there.  Houjun took in a small breath of surprise, but soon gained back his composure.  "Can I help you?" Houjun asked in an icy tone.

            Genrou winced at the coldness in the other boy's voice.  "Um, yeah see, I just wanted to know if things are cool with us.  I like ya, but it's not worth havin' the guys beat yer ass.  So, we can kinda keep things under wraps, okay?"  

            If looks could kill Genrou would be dead and ripped into tiny little pieces for the dogs to eat.  Houjun replied, "No Genrou, I don't think we can.  Maybe you want to hide what you feel from the world but I don't.  If you can't give up your precious place in society for me, then maybe you're not the person I thought you were."  With that Houjun closed the door.  Genrou leaned his forehead up against the door as a tear trickled out of his eye and off the tip of his nose.  The mark it made on the ground soon disappeared as raindrops covered the ground in an afternoon storm.

Well, that's the end of this chapter.  I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm going out of town and I decided to post what I had.  If I hadn't you would have had to wait for a whole nother to get anything!!  Please review!!

Meg-chan


	9. Chapter 9

            Konnichiwa minna!!  I'm back and ready to write!  Thanks for being so patient while I was away.  I worked on it while I was gone so it was pretty much ready to go when I got back.  Also I'm sorry that the mood of the last chapter was so downcast.  I think this'll get a little lighter now.  But eventually it will be happy!  I can't bring myself to write a sad ending!!  They're just too sad…        

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own it!!  I never will.  That upsets me enough as it is, I don't need to be reminded…  

Papier-mâché Emotions 

By: Meg-chan

            The rest of the week followed a similar pattern.  Genrou and Houjun would go to school and ignore each other.  Even during art when they were forced to work together it was hard to tell if one even knew the other was there at all.  Both Kouji and Hikou had noticed that something was wrong their friends.  Even when Genrou wasn't around, Houjun barely spoke two words throughout the course of a day.  All of his friends were worried about him and were afraid that something really bad had happened, but when he was asked about it, Houjun insisted that he was fine.

            Genrou wasn't himself either.  During the day he wasn't half as loud as he normally was, and most of the time he seemed too lost in his own thoughts to function properly.  Most of the guys that he hung around with just assumed that some chick had rejected him or some other trivial thing had happened.  Honestly most of them really didn't care.  Kouji questioned him about, worried about his best friend.  Like Houjun, Genrou just claimed that nothing was wrong and he was fine.  Kouji saw right through the claims and he knew that something was really wrong.  

            On Friday afternoon Hikou went home with Houjun after school in the hopes that he may be able to drag something out of the unusually quite artist.  Houjun didn't seem to be in much of a mood for talking, so Hikou started for him.  "Houjun, you keep telling us that there's nothing going on, but I've known you too long to believe that.  I know that something is bothering you.  Does it have anything to do with Genrou?  I really think it might be best if you gave up on him.  You need to get beyond this.  You know, Zel's got a thing for you."

            For some unexplained reason, Houjun laughed at all this.  It was all just too much for him to take.  He continued to laugh for quite some time, and when he was again able to speak, he said with tears rolling down his cheeks, "First off, Zel, being the most fickle human being that I know, has already replaced me.  Haven't you been listening during your lunch?  When ever I'm near him it's always 'Kevin this, and Kevin that.'  I've never even seen the guy and I already feel like I know him."

            Hikou was starting to get a little pissed off.  He could see straight through Houjun's happy act.  The artist was clearly hiding something that had made a large impact upon him.  Hikou snapped back at Houjun, "No I haven't been paying attention, to anything for that matter!  I've been too damn worried about you!  I can tell when something is bothering you, and when you keep it bottled up like you are now it tortures me.  Fuck, I'm your best friend, talk to me damn it!  Please, I just want to help you…"

            Houjun blinked in surprise.  He knew that Hikou cared about him, he knew that quite a few people did, but at this point and in his present position it was wonderful to hear someone say it.  He sat staring at his best friend and was letting the words sink in, as he did this tears began to well up in Houjun's good eye.  "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" he muttered over and over again until the words became undistinguishable from his violent sobs. 

            Houjun collapsed into his friend's arms, and Hikou held him close.  He cradled his grief torn friend, rocking him gently, waiting for him to become calm.

~*~

            Theo was walking home and thinking about many things.  One of the prominent themes in his thoughts was Genrou.  Theo had hated Genrou ever since he had received the position of starting center forward on the varsity soccer team.  That was Theo's position and he felt that he had more right to it than Genrou did all because he was a senior.  Plus Genrou and Kouji were always acting like "pansies".  God that bothered him…  Finally he would be able to do something about it.

            Theo had bullied enough people to know that to get to a person, you tormented whatever or whomever they held dear, not the person themselves.  He had picked up enough clues to back his theory, he wasn't nearly as dumb as most people thought.  In fact he was one of the most perceptive people you will ever meet.

            As he continued the journey home, the pieces of his plan began to fall into place and take form as a whole.

~*~

            Genrou was in his room, lying on his bed with the door looked.  He had spent every day after school like this since his encounter with Houjun.  His mind was abuzz with thoughts about his feelings and the situation he was now in.  At first he had wondered how he had come to be in the situation in the first place.  Even though Genrou could be extremely thick headed when it came to these matters, it didn't take him too long to figure out that it was his own fault.  He regretted having hurt Houjun but at the same time he failed to see how he could make the situation any better.  Even if he could fix things, he wasn't sure if what there had been between him and Houjun could be saved.

            The phone rang and Genrou was jerked out of his stupor.  He considered just letting it ring.  At the last moment he picked it up to hear Kouji on the other end of the line.  "Hey Gen, I was just wonderin' if you wanted to get out and do somethin'.  Lord of the Rings is still playin' downtown."  Genrou didn't respond right away.  When he did finally speak up, all he said was, "I da know…"

"Okay, whatever.  Ya know, if ya don't feel like goin' out, that's fine, but at least let me know what's goin' on, and don't you dare tell me 'nothin' cause there's no way in fuckin' hell I'll buy it."

            Genrou thought about it.  Perhaps the way to get Houjun back was to let people know how he felt and let them know who he really was.  Maybe the first step to doing that was to tell Kouji.  After all, if he couldn't tell his best friend, then who could  he tell?  "Fine, I'll talk to ya.  You got the car?  Come on over."

            As he hung up, Genrou sincerely wondered if he had made the right decision.  It was a little late now and Genrou knew that once he began talking there was no turning back.  He would spill everything until every last drop of information had been given.  Genrou lay back down and returned to his contemplations only to be jerked back to reality when Kouji rapped on the door.

            Genrou let his friend in and wandered back over to the bed.  Kouji followed Genrou across the room with his eyes and then sat down at the seldom-used desk chair.  For a while neither said anything.  Kouji could feel the silence bearing down on him like Atlas with the world on his shoulders.  Finally it had become more than he could stand, so Kouji spoke up.  "Okay Genrou, Enough a this.  What the hell is wrong with ya?"

            Genrou stayed quiet as he pondered what to say.  He stood up from the bed and began to pace the floor.  He wanted to tell Kouji, but he had no idea how Kouji would take it.  He had always seemed open-minded and never took part in making fun the way the others did.  Those were all good signs, but he could never be sure.  Kouji was his best friend…he'd risk it with him.

            "Okay, Kouji, here's the deal.  I'm…I-I'm…I'm gay…"  It came out barley above a whisper, but they both heard the words.  Kouji just sat there with his mouth open and a look of shock on his face.  Genrou saw it and rushed to finish what he was saying before the navy haired youth could respond.

            "And there's been this whole situation with Houjun.  He doesn't care if the whole world knows, and I just don't know what to do any more.  I wish I could be as open with who I am like he is, but I just can't!"  Genrou slumped to the floor beside his bed.  He waited for the outburst from his friend, but, much to his surprise, it never came.  "Ya probably think I'm some kinda freak now.  I don't blame ya and I'm sorry to be dumping all of this on ya like this."

            Kouji stood up and walked over to where his friend was sitting.  He knelt down in front of the redhead and put his arms around him.  Genrou jumped at the touch, it was not what he was expecting.  "How long have you known this for sure?  And why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I guess I've known an' all since about eighth grade.  I didn't tell ya cause U wasn't sure if you would accept it…Do you?"

            Kouji sat down, his hands still on Genrou's shoulders.  His own shoulders felt unmistakably lighter.  He smiled at his friend, "Of course I accept it!  And not just because you're my best friend.  I don't care who you are or what you are, it's what's here I care about.", his hand moved down to point at Genrou's chest, right over his heart,  "I can't really get mad at ya fer not tellin' me though, I did the same thing…"

            Genrou quickly looked up at his friend when he said these words.  A look laced with puzzlement  and hope had overtaken his features.  "_Is he saying what I think he's saying?  It can't be…"_  Kouji smiled and nodded, "Yup, I'm gay too.  To be honest with ya, I had a huge crush on ya during our freshman year."  He grinned and a blush tinted his features, "But that was a long time ago."

            Kouji paused for a moment before he continued.  "There's somethin' else I should tell ya.  Ya know Hikou, right?  Well, Him an' me have been kinda goin' out fer the past few months."

            The redhead stared at his friend for a while, in complete shock.  The he blew up.  "What the Fuck do ya mean 'we've been kinda goin' out'?!?!?!?  And you say I'm not tellin' ya things?  Holy fuck…"

            Kouji grinned sheepishly in response, but grew serious not long after.  "Genrou, on a more serious note, I'm worried about ya.  I get why you've been so quiet and out of it, but that's not what's botherin' me.  Ya know Gen, you've been drinking way too much lately.  It ain't good fer ya.  Is there something else buggin' ya?"

            Genrou leaned his head back and stared blankly at the ceiling.  "It's everything I guess, but mainly it's people and how I don't understand them.  Why the hell do they hate me for being in love?  As far as I can tell, love's love and that's it.  I don't want to be apart from Houjun, but I don't want him to be hurt because of me.  Drinking helps me to ferget all that and it helps me feel relaxed.  I know I'm on a falling elevator headed for hell, but I can't help it…"

"I know exactly what you mean.  I used to feel the same way.  When I met Hikou all that changed.  Just having one person that understands and accepts you makes everything so much easier.  Even if things don't work out between Houjun and you, remember that I'll always be here for ya."

            After hearing these words, Genrou just broke down and threw his arms around his friend's neck.  "God I'm such an ass.  I don't deserve a friend like you after what I did to Houjun.  Thanks buddy."  A small tear made it's way down Genrou's cheek.  He wiped it away abruptly, telling himself that the time for tears was gone and now it was time for action.

            Kouji sat up and pushed his friend back so that he could look him in the eye.  "Now, I think we've got a problem to take care of."

~*~

            Houjun had just spilled the entire situation with Genrou to Hikou.  Hikou was a bit stunned by the whole thing to say the least.  He knew that something was wrong, but he never thought it was something of this magnitude.  "Do you think he meant anything by what he said in school?" Houjun asked in a weak voice.

            "Not completely, no.  I think he just didn't want others to know, for his sake and yours.  Kouji's the same way.  Still, the way Genrou went about letting you know that he didn't want others to find out was wrong and stupid.  I think he really does care."

            Houjun smiled at his navy haired friend,  "thanks Hikou.  I think I'm going to go out for a walk to try and organize my thoughts a little bit better.  Care to join me?"

"No thanks, But I'll see you tomorrow morning though, right?"

"You bet!  I'll see you then. Bye."

"See you."

            Hikou left and Houjun soon followed suit.  As he stepped out into the fading twilight, the world seemed brighter and more peaceful than it had in a long time for the young man.

Okay guys, that's the end of chapter nine.  Ten is already in the making so you shouldn't have to wait as long.  Did you like??  Let me know!!  Again, sorry it took so long.


	10. Chapter 10

            Well, here it is, chapter 10.  I'm sooooooo sorry that it took so long.  Last week was tech week for the musical at my school, so I was there until 9 at least every night that week.  Then we had 3 shows over the weekend and school has been busy too.  Otherwise this would have been out sooner…the things I will do for drama…  Anyways…  

Disclaimer:  I don't own it!  But you know what I do own?  A lot of chopsticks!  Well I do…

Papier-mâché Emotions 

By: Meg-chan

            Theo was sitting by an open window, his thoughts wandering.  He had a plan of some sorts set out in his mind.  There was only one problem with it though.  He had the trap set but he wasn't sure on how to trigger it.  He continued to stare out the window, his eyes every now and then sliding in and out of focus.  As he sat, a slim, masculine figure proceeding down the street at a steady speed.

~*~

            Houjun walked on, letting his worries and problems drop like leaves in the falls of New England.  The thoughts that clung on were memories of that one night they had spent together, and fantasies of similar situations that could have been.  Houjun smiled to himself, as the memories and thoughts played over and over in is head.

            Houjun looked up at his surroundings for the first time in some miles.  He knew vaguely where he was.  He remembered an old park further along the way that he used to frequent when he was younger.  He had spent many a day there running around with a young Hikou, playing in the sand or swinging on the swings.  That was the place where he and Hikou had first met in fact.  Houjun continued on, walking in the direction of the park.  

            When the young artist reached the park, he sat down on a bench and looked around.  It hadn't changed at all since he was young.  As his eyes scanned the area, they presently fell upon his hands.  He held them up in front of his face, looking at every curve and line.  The human hand really is an amazing thing to behold if you look at it the right way.  Looking at his hand reminded Houjun that while the park was the same he had changed immensely over the years.  The proof of it was all right there in his palm and fingers.  If he had done the same thing 12 years before, the hand he would have seen would have been soft and un-blemished.  The hand of a child.  Now his hand was larger and defined with muscle and bone, and age.  He was no longer a child; he now had pains and memories that had brought him crashing into reality.

            Though Houjun had changed, was the change for the better?  He knew he wasn't considered normal by any standards.  First off he had blue hair.  He dressed in all black and his art was his only passion.  Not to mention that he was gay.  Was he really happy with the way things had turned out?

            He thought this over to himself for a while.  He thought of his friends, his distant but loving relatives, and all his teachers over the years that had supported him.  Were they all worth the change?  Houjun smiled to himself _"Of course they are."  _He was happy with who he was.  He would never choose to be any other way or anyone else.  All he knew was the person he was inside.  That was good enough for him.

            Houjun stood up from the bench and walked over to where the sand box had been, if he remembered correctly.  When he found it he sat on the edge, his back to the street.  He began tracing pictures in the sand, pictures of memories of his past in this place.  A warm comforting feeling crept throughout his body as he smiled contently.

~*~

            Theo had sat watching from the same window as this all happened.  He saw Houjun enter the park that was across the street from his house.  His chance had come.  He knew who Houjun was, everyone did.  He recognized something else about him now though.  Theo knew the look that had been in his eyes when Genrou had snapped at him.  It was a look of betrayal and a broken heart.  His bait had arrived.  Now he had to obtain the bait and lay in wait.

            Theo stood and walked to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet.  He had known from time spent locked in the bathroom with his sister that nail polish remover did a number on the brain.  They had been looked in there so long that smell had knocked him out.  He grabbed the bottle and a washcloth and walked out, closing the door behind him.

            Theo stood in the middle of his driveway, staring across the street at the young man with his back to him.  He slowly opened the bottle and doused the cloth with the foul smelling liquid.  A breeze blew and ruffled his overly large t-shirt as he made his way silently across the deserted avenue.  When Theo made it to the bench Houjun sensed something and quickly turned around.  The larger boy was already upon him and the artist had no time to react.  The cloth was pressed against his mouth and nose, the fumes stinging his eyes and nose.  Theo straddled the slim man, one hand pinning his hands down and the other firmly planting the cloth on his face.

            Houjun's mind was a blur.  What was going on?  Terror spread through his body as he caught a view of the man on top of him.  His mind quickly flashed to thoughts of Genrou.  Did he have anything to do with this?  Or worse, had they got hold of him as well?  The last thought on his mind before he passed out was a prayer for the fire-haired youth's safety.

~*~

            Genrou was seated on his bed in a pair of boxers with peace signs all over them.  A sketchpad was propped up on one knee and a yearbook on the other.  He had spent the last hour staring at Houjun's picture.  He had set out with the intention of drawing the quiet young man's picture, but all that was on the paper in front of him was an oval that would have become his lovely face.  Genrou had always loved sketching portraits, but he had no idea how to put such a sight on paper.  If he even tried he felt he would ruin it.  He was jerked out of his trance like state by a scream up the stairs.  "GEN!!!  PHONE!!"  He hadn't heard it ring, but went quickly to pick up the receiver.  "Hello?"

"Hey Gen, how are ya _buddy_?"  The last word was dripping with bitter sarcasm.  Genrou wracked his brain trying to place the voice.

"Theo?  Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me.  Listen, I got someone here I think ya might be interested in.  He's about 5'9" and he's wearin' a black sweater."

Genrou voiced his confusion "What?"

"Oh yeah, he's got blue hair."

            Genrou's eyes widened in fear.  Theo was obviously talking about Houjun.  Genrou knew the twisted way that Theo's mind worked.  He also knew what a bigot Theo was, and a semi-intelligent bigot at that.  Not a good mix.  There was no use trying to hide or deny anything.  If he didn't do anything god only knew what could happen to Houjun.  It could be the Matthew Shepard story all over again, and he would never let that happen if he had any way of stopping.  "What the fuck have you done to him you fucking bastard?!" 

"Oh, nothing.  He's right next to me.  Unconscious, but next to me nonetheless.  Is something wrong?"

"Where the hell are you?"

"The old warehouse on 109.  Why, are you coming to visit us?  I'll be waiting."  There was a click as Theo hung up. 

"Shit, shit, shit!"  Genrou knew he had to do something, but what that something was, he frankly had absolutely no idea.  At this moment that didn't matter anymore.  He had to help Houjun in any way that he could.  He dressed hurriedly and ran out the door.  He hopped into his car and drove off without looking back.

~*~

            Genrou entered the warehouse and looked around, letting his eyes adjust to the dark.  Once he had his bearings he noticed a figure in a chair in the middle of the room.  He ran quickly to the young man whom he immediately recognized as Houjun.  The artist was awake and fine, but still a little groggy.  Just before Genrou could reach him, the larger and more muscular Theo stepped between them from out of the shadows.  "I always knew you were a freak." was all he said.

"Back off asshole.  You touch one hair on his head and I will fuckin' break yer neck."

"Ooooh, I'm sacred.  Just try.  Once I get finished with you I'm free to do the same to him and get on my way.  And the world will be a better place for it.  If it weren't for people like me, you fags would overrun the planet."

            As these words rolled so effortlessly off Theo's tongue and sank into Genrou's skin rage over took him.  He lunged at the older boy, ready to strike.  But Theo was ready, and his longer arms allowed him to make contact first.  Genrou fell to the floor, a pain shooting up his back.  He heard a cry escape Houjun's lips as he watched in horror.  Genrou stood up, remembering why he didn't like to fight, but this time he had a reason, and nothing was going to stop him.

            The things that had won Genrou his place on the soccer team, his speed and agility, could also help his here.  He ran full speed at Theo before quickly sidestepping him and turning just in time to kick him hard in the back.  Theo fell momentarily but quickly stood up again.  He used his brute force to inflict some heavy damage upon the smaller man.  They followed a similar pattern for some time.  Finally, it looked as though the next hit would be the winner.  "I'm surprised you did this well, ya fuckin' homo."

            Genrou snapped.  That was all he needed to send him over the edge.  His vision blurred and shapes ran together and things turned red.  It brought new meaning to seeing the world through rose tinted glasses.  "Shut up you ass!!  You have no idea what you are saying.  I love this person and nothing you will ever say can change that.  Like you would ever know what love is."  He snuck under the other man's out stretched arms and struck him hard in the soft spot right bellow his rib cage.  Theo keeled over, and didn't get up this time.

            Houjun, who had remained silent through the altercation and was now fully aware of what was going on, called out to the red head.  "Genrou, are you alright?  Do you need help?  Should I call an ambulance?  Oh god."

            Genrou walked over to the chair where Houjun was still tied and slowly undid hi bonds.  As they fell to the floor, the fiery man fell with them, his flame slowly fading.  Houjun stood quickly from the chair and ran around to him.  He cradled Genrou in his arms looking at him with fear in his eye. "Houjun…I just want ya ta know that I'm sorry fer what I said the other day.  I never meant it.  What I just said now, to Theo, that's what I really wanted to say, but I was scared.  Can you forgive me?  I'm so sorry…"

            Houjun looked at the other man with tears welling up in his good eye.  "Of course I can forgive you.  To you hear say those words is enough for me, you needn't apologize to me."

            Genrou looked up at him adoringly.  A weak smile played across his bleeding lips.  "Fuck I don't deserve you…" Before he had a chance to say more, Houjun leaned over and softly brushed his own lips to those of the man in his lap.  As they parted, Genrou smiled serenely, then his head lightly fell on to his shoulder.  Houjun stared, to scared to move.  _"Oh god, not now, you can't do this to me again!"  _He quickly pulled out his cell phone and called an ambulance.  He told them exactly where they were and then hung up, waiting.

            On a thought, he dialed Hikou's number, knowing his friend would be asleep at this hour, but it was important.  Hikou answered and Houjun quickly relayed the situation to his friend.

"Oh god Houjun, I'll be right there."

"Hikou, why don't you bring Kouji too?  Please?  And hurry, I don't like being here alone like this."

"Just hang on Jun.  I'll be right there."

            Houjun felt his spirit lighten a bit as he heard the old nickname.  It always made him smile, the same way Hikou did.  He looked down at his newfound love in his lap.  The read head was breathing, but it was very shallow, still, he was breathing.  Houjun took a deep breath and tried to relax while waiting for the paramedics to arrive.

Well, that's the end…

What?  No!  Not of the story, just the chapter you bakas…  So what did you think?  I hope this made up a little for the long wait and the lack of action in the last chapter.  I'm not sure how long this is going to end up, but it won't be ending too soon I can promise you that.  Thanks for reading, and PLEASE review!  They make me so happy and encourage me to write more!!  Thanks!!


	11. Chapter 11

            Hey guys, I'm back!!  Well, this time it took me so long because I had softball tryouts all last week, and last week I had some tough stuff going on.  We had to put my dog to sleep, but she was old and sick.  Well, sorry to put all that on you, let's get to the story, shall we?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zero, zilch.  Did everyone catch that?  THIS IS NOT MINE!!!  I just made up a story.  BTW, I don't own RENT either…

Papier-mâché Emotions 

By: Meg-chan

            The ambulance had just arrived.  The blue and red lights spun in the night, the sound from the sirens echoing in the night.  The sounds never reached the ears of a blue haired youth who stood watching and helpless as another man was carted away on a stretcher.  He yearned to reach out and touch him, to feel him, anything to assure himself that he was really there, but they wouldn't let him near the redheaded young man.  Behind him were two other young men.  One stood silently, watching his best friend being whisked away, his hand enveloped in the hand of the man next to him.  This second man had his other hand on his friend's shoulder.  All of them tried their best to offer hope and reassurance, but even when it's offered so willingly, it's hard to take.

            As soon as the paramedics had Genrou settled, Houjun went up to the most empathetic looking of them all and spoke to him in a hushed and nervous tone.  "Um, excuse me sir.  Do you think it would be alright if I rode with him?" 

            The man looked down at the teen before him and saw the concern and worry etched in the young features.  His heart softened at once and he answered hurriedly, "Of course you can son.  I know these things can be hard, but I'm almost positive that your friend is going to be all right.  Just relax, okay?" 

            Houjun smiled his thanks and climbed in with the help of the friendly man.  He knelt down on the floor of the ambulance next to his love.  New tears filled the drying eyes as he took up Genrou's hand in his own.  As Houjun's lips lightly touched the skin on Genrou's palm, all his thoughts were focused on the fiery soul and nothing else.  A few heads in the vehicle turned away and cleared their throats at a very opportune time.  The doors closed and the ambulance sped off into the night, Kouji and Hikou following closely behind in Hikou's car.  

            Approximately ten minutes later they had arrived and Houjun and Genrou were getting out of the ambulance.  Genrou was taken directly into a private room where he could be examined and given the best care.  They would not allow Houjun to follow with them at this time so he waited inside as Hikou and Kouji parked their car.  The young artist was pacing back and forth, grief torn.  He had experienced this before in his life, what with the unexpected death of his parents.  But this was different.  This person meant the world to him, and he would do anything just to ensure his future.  Hikou and Kouji entered not long after.  Kouji sat down and shuffled through 16-year-old magazines and began arranging them in alphabetical order (nervous habit).  

            Hikou walked over to his best friend and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him for a moment.  The blue haired youth looked up at his friend and completely broke down.  Hikou wrapped Houjun up in his large arms and held him as the tears poured down his face.  Houjun continued to cry until he fell asleep.  Hikou carried his friend over to an empty seat near Kouji and gently placed him in it.  He then took the space next to Kouji for himself and leaned back in the chair.  He reached out for Kouji's hand and gave it a firm squeeze.  

            Kouji looked up from what he had been doing to look in his boyfriend's eyes.  What he saw there surprised him.  It always did.  The dedication and love never failed to shock him.  "Do you think he'll be okay?"

Hikou smiled halfheartedly, "If he's half as resilient as you then there is no doubt in my mind.  Besides, if he went through all that trouble for Houjun, he wouldn't leave him so soon.  Just relax, it'll all work out. I promise." 

            Kouji gave a swift and soft peck to the cheek of his lover.  Those words had reassured him and he now found that he was exhausted.  He leaned over in his chair and placed his head on Hikou's shoulder.  He didn't care who might see; at this moment all that was important was them and the contact that eased his troubled soul.  Hikou moved slowly so as not to disturb him and placed his arm around the other boy's shoulders.  He placed a soft kiss on his forehead and leaned back in his seat once again.  Soon after they were both asleep.  

~*~

            Houjun awoke about an hour later and he took a peek at the clock that was hanging on the wall.  He guessed that some news on Genrou's condition must of come in.  He stood and walked over to the nurse's station where a young woman who looked very nervous was sitting.  "Hello," she stated promptly, "Can I help you?  Well, I'm not sure if I can, I'll try though.  This is my first night in the ER and it's more than I would have ever guessed.  I'm sorry; I tend to wander off when I talk.  Can I help you?"

            Houjun chuckled in spite of himself.  "Well, yes you can.  A young man named Genrou was brought in here about 2 hours ago, can you tell me what kind of condition he's in?"

"Oh yes, I remember him.  Well, right now he's in ICU, but they're moving him into his own room right now.  He's got some bad bruising and some broken bones.  They had him in ICU just to monitor his condition and make sure it was stable.  Everything seems to be going all right though."

"Ummm…is there anyway I could see him?"

"As soon as he's settled in his room I'll come and get you so that you can see him, okay?" She replied with a kind smile on her face. 

"Thank you very much miss."  Houjun sighed and returned to his seat.  He picked up a magazine and began to read it.  At least that's what he intended to do, but his mind was preoccupied that he didn't even notice that he was holding it upside-down.  He put it down and wondered if everything would work out now.  It seemed that things were better between him and Genrou, but did Genrou think the same thing?  Houjun wasn't sure anymore.  You could never tell with the fiery haired young man.  He was an enigma wrapped in a riddled sealed in a puzzle.  Houjun sighed and waited, drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair.

            The young nurse came over to where Houjun was sitting not 10 minutes later and told him that it would be all right for him to see Genrou now.  Houjun stood up to follow her and swallowed hard to ease the lump that was growing in his throat.  He wasn't quite sure what was so nerve wracking about this short walk, but what ever it was, it was reducing this strong young man to an empty shell.  The nurse slowed in front of the door, pointed it out smiling and turned back to where she was stationed.  Houjun stood in front of the door, his right hand out stretched, clenching and un-clenching, and shaking all the while.  He was able to gain enough control to grasp the knob and open the door.  He walked into the small room and looked around.  It was cozily furnished, the walls were a pail yellow, a small desk stood in the corner, another table was adorned with a vase of tulips, and one of those suspended TV's.  In another corner of the room there was a bed in which Genrou was lying.  The blankets on it were a pail blue almost the same color of Houjun's hair.  There was an IV stuck in Genrou's arm and some other wires scattered around that Houjun was unsure of what were used for.  All the equipment around the bed made Houjun uncomfortable, but that must have been nothing to what Genrou felt.

            Houjun walked cautiously to Genrou's bedside and stood still for a moment.  The redhead appeared to be asleep and he didn't want to wake him.  Gingerly he picked up on of Genrou's hands, relieved to find that it was warm to the touch.  When he gave a slight squeeze he saw Genrou shift a little at the pressure and watched as his eyes fluttered open.  "H-houjun?  Is that you?  Damn it's good to see a familiar face."

            Houjun looked into Genrou's eyes, and saw nothing but love, and this surprised him.  What had he been expecting or looking for?  Hatred, or something of the sort, after all, it was all because of Houjun that he was in here in the first place.  When he saw none of this, he felt so relieved and at the same time, he felt awful.  He hung his head and began to cry.  "I'm so sorry.  I'm so so sorry.  Can you ever forgive me?" he choked out through the tears. 

            Genrou looked up in confusion, had he said anything to make Houjun feel it was his fault?  He didn't blame him.  If he hadn't cared about him, he never would have gone in the first place.  "Houjun, what are ya talking about?  Why should I blame you?  If it's anyone's fault, it's Theo's.  Who else's would it be?  Houjun, look at me."  Genrou lifted up the hand that wasn't clutched between Houjun's and held his chin lightly.  He lifted up the young artist's chin so that they were eye to eye.  Genrou rubbed his finger along the other man's cheek, wiping away his tears.  "Houjun, I love you.  Nothing will ever change that now.  I know what I did before was wrong, but I hope ya can forgive me fer that.  You heard what I said right?  I'd do anythin' for ya.  I figured out that what I feel is more important than what a bunch 'a bastards think 'a me.  I'm the one who should be beggin' forgiveness here."

            Houjun smiled down at his lover, his tears now those of joy.  "Gods, of course I forgive you.  As long as I can be with you, that's all that matters.  Let's forget the past, the both of us.  In the words of the great Jonathan Larson, 'No day but today'."  

            As he said these words, Houjun ran a hand along his love's cheek, caressing it softly.  His fingers eventually fell upon the soft lips of the fiery young man.  The young artist leaned down ever so slowly and placed a faint, but passionate all the same, kiss on the other's lips.  Genrou reveled in the touch, however insignificant it may seem to a bystander.  

            As Houjun pulled away a rap was heard on the door.  "Come in."  Houjun called out, seating himself at the table.  Hikou and Kouji walked in with a nurse, all three of them proceeded to surround Genrou's bed.  "Hey buddy, how ya feelin'?"

"Kinda like I got hit by a bus, but I'm doin' all right otherwise."

"Well, this young man was lucky.  He didn't break any ribs, just a small crack and that should heal in no time.  But your leg is broken so we're going to have to keep you here for a week or two."

"Aw fuck, that sucks."

            The nurse, who was getting on in years, looked more than a little flustered as she left the room.  Kouji grinned at her reaction but turned serious again soon afterwards.  "Gen, do ya mind tellin' me an' Hikou just what happened?"

            He looked a little uncomfortable about the whole thing, but after some prompting from his friends, and plenty of help from Houjun he managed to get the whole story straight.  Then Hikou said,  "Well, some cops came by after you left Houjun.  They already knew the story, but they were just coming to tell us what was going to be done with Theo.  He is 18 and can be tried as an adult.  Since there was an eyewitness there's a good chance that if this goes to court he'll get up to 10 years in jail.  That's if you want to press charges."

            Genrou remained quiet after he heard this.  He wasn't quite sure what to do about the situation.  He didn't want to go out with the whole story, that would be too public, most likely things could get worse for him and Houjun.  He cleared his mind; he was too tired to be thinking about such things.  "Ya know, I don't wanna think about that stuff now.  We'll figure it out later.  I'm wiped, all I wanna do right now is relax."  Kouji sighed, he knew his friend wouldn't want to deal with the situation at hand, but could he really blame him?  "All right man, we'll let you rest for now, but we'll be back.  Get some rest buddy."  Kouji and Hikou walked out of the room leaving Genrou and Houjun alone once more.

            Houjun walked back over to Genrou's bedside and smiled down at his new rediscovered love.  "I should probably go too and let you have your rest.  I'll be back to see you every day, you can count on that, and "after a moment's hesitation he concluded the statement with" I love you."  Genrou's eyes welled up with tears as he replied, "I love you too.  And if ya don't come back I'll kick yer ass once I get out of here." 

            Houjun smiled at his love's expected crudeness.  He leaned over the bed until his face was a mere three centimeters away from Genrou's and said in a seductive tone, "I can't wait until you're out of here."  Then he leaned in all the way for a deep kiss that lasted until the still weak Genrou ran out of air.  As they pulled away each smiled and said good-bye.  As the door to the room closed and sigh of contentment could be heard from either side.

~*~

            Hikou pulled into the driveway of Kouji's house to drop him off.  As they kissed goodnight the world seemed right once more and helped to sooth the feelings of anxiety passing through the minds of both young men.

Okay, that's it for this chapter.  What did you think?  Let me know!!  CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is cool (constructive being the key word there).  I'm sorry it took so long, I'm busy!!  But I'm trying!! 


	12. Chapter 12

            Here it is guys, the next chapter.  I think this could be the end…for now…

Disclaimer:  Well, as usual I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.  Haven't you figured that out yet?  If you haven't then I'm worried about you…  Oh yeah.  I don't own any of the mentioned ice creams…though some may be in my freezer…

Papier-mâché Emotions 

By: Meg-chan

            The weeks Genrou had to spend in the hospital passed rather quickly.  As he had promised, Houjun came to visit at least once a day and every few days Kouji or Hikou would accompany him.  Genrou was kept occupied by the many gifts they showered upon him, things like coloring books that he enjoyed like you would not imagine.  Soon he regained his strength and was up and about as much as the doctors would let him.  Three weeks had passed and the doctors concluded that the athlete was ready to go home.  Houjun was there to drive him home as they wheeled him out in a wheelchair.  Genrou did not enjoy being coddled in such a manner and was grumbling the entire way from his room to the car.  The blue haired artist smiled as his love entered the car and sat next to him.  "So, where to master?"

            Genrou giggled.  "Well, what are my options?"

"Well, I think they would be, home, home, or maybe…home?"

            Somehow these choices didn't seem to thrill Genrou.  "Awwwww, Houjun…  That's not fair.  I just got released; can't we go do somethin'?  I'm so bored…"

"I know, I know.  But you need your rest, especially if you're going to come to school tomorrow."  

            Genrou sighed and leaned back in his seat.  He was overjoyed to be getting out of the hospital, make no mistake, but the prospect of returning to school the next day was a little unnerving.  His position with Houjun had changed, plus, most people knew about what had happened.  They had pressed charges in a private court, but that hadn't kept things from leaking out.  Many of their friends and classmates had come to visit Genrou and given them him best wishes.  Still other would not have taken it so lightly.  Nut at least Theo was gone.  He had been expelled from the school and sent to jail six counties away.  Still, there was no telling what may happen.

            From the corner of his eye Houjun saw the look on Genrou's face.  A look that showed he was lost deep in thought.  He had a good idea of what was plaguing the amber-eyed youth's mind.  "Genrou, I know what you're thinking."

            "Huh?  What?"  _'Damn, he seems to be getting better and better at that.' _

"I know you're worried about going back to school.  I am worried for you as well.  The best thing would be to just go along with our lives.  You see what I mean?  I know it'll be hard at first, but remember; I'm always here for you.  I love you."

            Genrou bit back the tears that had formed in his eyes.  He sniffed and began to speak "I know ya are.  I think that's probably one o' the only reasons I can go at all.  Thanks Houjun.  An' I love ya too."

            They spent the rest of the drive in silence.  The things they felt and the words they longed to say no longer seemed important or necessary.  They could feel what the other felt and knew that they felt it as well.

~*~

            They followed their normal plan.  Genrou picked up Kouji on his way to school and Hikou picked up Houjun and things went the way they always do.  Houjun and Hikou walked into school, chatting away.  Hikou noticed that Houjun's cheerfulness seemed a bit forced this morning.  The apprehension was apparent in his voice.  Houjun looked around the hall.  Numerous pairs of eyes were turned on him; some of them tinged with disgust others with sympathy.  In time all of them turned away and as they did Houjun let loose a sigh of relief.  It seemed that things would be all right after all.

            About ten minutes before the bell would ring Kouji and Genrou appeared at the other end of the hall.  Their presence seemed to cause more of a commotion than Houjun's had.  All around people began to whisper excitedly in hushed voices only to stand up straight with uneasy grins plastered on their faces when Genrou passed.  

As they approached their normal group, Genrou's step faltered.  What would he do now?  Would they still accept him?  And even if they did, should he go with them?  They all looked at him, many of showing signs of welcome, but enough with looks of dislike to keep him away.  He walked on, Kouji following closely behind.  "What're you doing man?"  Genrou asked under his breath.

"What do ya think I'm doin'?  I'm comin' with ya.  If those goons don't accept ya, then they don't accept me either, plus yer my best friend.  Also, I'm tired of living a double life.  There're people much worthier of our time."

            Genrou smiled in response and continued walking.  Soon they arrived at the place where Houjun and company were situated.  Houjun was seated in front of his locker as usual with Hikou next to him.  Kouji walked around the group to stand next to Hikou and Genrou took a seat next to Houjun.  "Mind if we join you?"

            Houjun looked up in surprise.  He couldn't believe what he was seeing.  It was all he had ever dreamed about and hoped for and it was true.  He smiled genuinely for the first time in a long, long time.  The group seemed a little taken aback by the presence of these people in their group but soon took them in as their own and went back to talking just as they had been.  

            As the group parted to head to their first classes, Houjun grabbed a hold of Genrou's arm.  "Houjun, after school, can you come to my house?  You can drive us there and Hikou can take Kouji home.  Please?"

            Genrou could refuse such a face, plus he wanted nothing more than to be able to spend some time with Houjun.  "No prob.  Just meet me at my car after the last bell."  Genrou snuck a quick peck to his cheek and ran off.  As the blush died from Houjun's face he turned and walked in the other direction.  

~*~

            The air was strangely empty as Genrou and Houjun made their way down the highway.  Either spoke not a word and when ever Genrou attempted to strike up a conversation Houjun finished it with only a word or two.  He had never known the artist to be so quiet, and it worried him.

            They entered the house and Genrou bent over to untie his shoes while Houjun walked to the living room and deposited his bag on the couch.  Genrou soon followed him and sat down on the sofa.  Houjun followed without any pleading and placed a kiss upon the speechless redhead's half open lips.  As the blue-haired youth pulled away Genrou stared in astonishment.  "Wow, a little impatient aren't we?"

"You have no idea.  Ever since yesterday when you got out…gods I've missed you Genrou."

            Houjun wrapped his arms around the other man's neck and Genrou pulled him close.  They stayed that way for a while, each memorizing the feel of the others arms in case they ever lost each other again.  Houjun sat up, still seated on Genrou's lap and innocently asked, "Would you like some ice cream?"

            Genrou chuckled at the fickleness of his love.  "Sure, I'd love some.  Got any Phish Food?"

"Yeah, I think so.  Hold on, I'll be right back."  Houjun came back, two pints of Ben & Jerry's in his hands.  He handed the Phish Food to Genrou along with a spoon and then sat down and opened a pint of Bivinity Divinity for himself.  When they were both settled, Houjun flipped on the TV, but neither of them really seemed to be very interested in it.  "Wow this shit is good." Genrou mumbled his mouth full.  Houjun smirked.  

"Oh is it?"

"Huh?"

            Genrou was caught by surprise as Houjun pounced upon him again.  The smaller built man's tongue slipped between the lips of the young athlete.  It didn't take Genrou long to respond by kissing back with passion.  Several minutes later they pulled apart, both panting.  Houjun breathed out, "You were right, that is good."

            Genrou dipped his finger in Houjun's ice cream and then traced the sweet substance over his jawbone.  "Oh no, you've got ice cream all over your face."  The fiery man leaned over and traced the line he had drawn with his tongue.  Houjun let out a small moan and as soon as Genrou was done he caught him up in another fierce kiss.  "Genrou, have I told you how much I love you?"

"I seem to remember something about it.  Oh yes, I recall.  You said it right after I told you how much I loved you."

"Genrou I have something to give you, follow me."

            As Houjun walked out to the backyard Genrou began to wonder.  Houjun had told him he had finished the phoenix.  What could be out here now?  As he stepped out into the sunlight he covered his eyed to protect them from the blinding light.  He looked around and stopped as he saw Houjun disappear into a small shed in the corner of the yard.  He emerged not ten seconds later.  

            The artist walked up to his love and pulled a small black box from behind his back.  "I have a small metal shop set up in there.  I made this for you."

            Genrou took the box and slowly opened it.  As the sight in the box met his eye, he took a sharp breath in.  A thin silver band with and engraving on the inside that said  _'Here's to the night"_.  On the outside of the band was etched a scene depicting the ocean at night.  Genrou looked up, his voice lost in the storm of emotions let loose on his soul.

            Houjun looked a bit nervous at his silence.  He held up his hand.  "S-see?  I have one too.  I wrote that because…because so many things seem to happen for us, but only during the night.  The first real encounter we had, then we confessed our feelings, then you saved me from Theo and everything else came to a close and we were together again.  It just seemed fitting."  His voice died down.

            Genrou pulled him into a tight embrace and held him close.  He placed a soft kiss on the young man's blue hair, reveling in its softness and scent.  "I love you more than anything Houjun.  Thank you.  I'll treasure this the way I treasure you."  With that, he took the ring from the box and gave it to Houjun.  The artist understood and placed the ring on his lovers waiting finger.  This was a promise that would bind them together forever.  They both knew this, and openly accepted it.  It was only the beginning for them.

end

            Well guys.  That's the end.  Oh my god I can't believe it's over!!  I think I'm gonna cry…  But anyways.  I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  Even though it's over, I still LOVE reviews!  Please?  Thanks for all your reviews along the way, they helped a ton!  Stay tuned for new fics soon!

~meg-chan


End file.
